Oneshots Galore
by katie on the block
Summary: Just some oneshots.
1. Sharpay and Troy

**So, I've never done a series of oneshots before, but I thought I might try it out. I'll do requests; just fill out the form at the bottom.**

* * *

Sharpay's eyes followed Troy as he swam around the pool in his backyard. Today was Troy's 15th birthday party, and Sharpay had been the first person he invited. Followed by Chad, of course. Then, the basketball team. And Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, and Jason. Of course Zeke was there, too; he's part of the basketball team. It was now 8:43 PM, and everyone, except Sharpay, had left. Ryan didn't want to miss his dance class in the morning, so he left about ten minutes ago to go to bed so he'd wake up early. Jack and Lisa—Troy's parents—had to take Troy's little brother Trevor to the emergency room, because he fell earlier, and hit his head on the coffee table. It left a nasty gash in his forehead, and Lisa called earlier to tell Troy and Sharpay that they'd be at the hospital all night, and to go to bed at a decent hour. Sharpay didn't have a problem with that; she was always in bed by 11:00.

Now, Sharpay was sitting at the edge of the pool, clad in her white, black-lace bikini. She hadn't gotten in yet, because she was waiting until it was just her and Troy, but now her excuse was that she was cold.

"Shar, come on; get in," Troy said, swimming over to her.

Sharpay shook her head. "I'm cold."

"Yeah, it's noticeable. Nip much?"

Looking down to her chest, she also crossed her arms, and scowled at Troy. "Stop that."

"Well, you're either cold or horny. Knowing you, you're both."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You get horny every time we're alone together."

"I do not," she said, shifting herself.

"You are right now. You're shifting."

"My ass is asleep."

"Get in and it'll wake up."

"No."

Troy raised an eyebrow, and he stood between her legs, placing his hands on her thighs. "I have the warmer on. The water's not cold."

"I see that."

"Come on; get in with me. Please?"

Sharpay stared at Troy, emotionless for a few seconds. When he started his puppy eyes, Sharpay sighed, and she put her hands on his shoulders, giving into him. "Fine. Be that way. Guilt me into doing something I don't want to do; that's basically rape."

"No it's not; don't say that."

"Practically."

"Not even close," Troy said, pulling Sharpay into the pool. "Now we're close."

"I'm still cold."

"No kidding; you're hard."

"I'm not the only one, Mr. Wood."

Troy's mouth curled into a small grin and he shrugged. "I get horny when we're alone together, too."

"It's noticeable."

"We can always do something about it. Like we usually do. Differently."

"Differently how?"

"All the way."

Sharpay bit her lip, as Troy drew her in closer to him. They'd had their sexual encounters quite often. There was the fingering, eating, blowjobs, and hand jobs, but never once had Troy penetrated her with his penis. The thought of it excited her, and made her even more aroused, actually. She'd seen videos of how it's done—all by accident; the damn computer pop ups—and it always looked like it would feel good.

Nodding her head, Sharpay rested her hands on Troy's waist. "Okay…" she whispered.

Troy smiled a little, and he kissed her lips softly. Returning the kiss, Sharpay pulled Troy's swimming trunks down, and she let her hand enclose around him, moving her arm up and down as slowly as possible. Troy let a small moan into the kiss, and he pushed her bikini bottoms off of her, letting his finger touch her clit, like he always does.

Sharpay whimpered slightly, and she pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily—for the much needed air, and for the breath-taking sensation that was running through her body. She moved her hand a bit faster, and felt Troy stiffen, letting his finger move over her a little slower. That let her know that he was about to let go.

Sharpay moved her hand a little quicker, and felt his thick coating cover her hand as he let out a groan. She swished her hand in the water a few times, to clean her hand off, and she moaned as she started to get a burning sensation over her clit. It was painful, but it felt absolutely amazing.

Sharpay gasped when Troy took his hand away from her, and she looked at him for a few seconds. "Troy…"

Before she could tell him to keep going, Troy had pushed her back gently so she was sitting on the steps of the pool. She watched him take a deep breath and disappear under the water, but soon realized why, once she felt his mouth over her. She moaned lightly, biting her lip, and she held onto the railing. Her head fell back and her eyes closed, feeling his tongue flick over her, and she breathed rigidly for what seemed to be an eternity.

The sensation stopped once Troy came up to the surface, and Sharpay looked at him. Troy lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, as he held her against the wall. Sharpay bit her lip, looking at Troy as he rested himself at her entrance, and she let out a small breath.

"I'm ready…"

"You're sure?" Troy asked.

"Positive."

Troy slid into Sharpay slowly, and he looked at her for a few seconds. Sharpay closed her eyes, letting out a moan. It was a little painful, but she was sure the pain would subside. Other than that, feeling Troy fill her felt fantastic.

Troy slid in and out of Sharpay easily, and he let out a moan every now and then, as did she. Their hips moved rhythmically together, and they were both close to their peak when Troy stopped moving, and stayed still inside Sharpay.

"Troy…"

"Shh…"

Sharpay opened her mouth, to say something else, but stopped when she felt Troy's thumb press against her clit. She let out a small moan, and she bit her lip lightly, enjoying the burning sensation yet again.

"Oh, god…" Sharpay whispered. "Mm… Troy…"

Sharpay bit down on her lip harder, and she pushed her hips into Troy's, making him slide into her even deeper, and his thumb pressed against her harder as he rubbed her.

"Faster…"

Troy replaced his thumb with his index finger, and he flicked it against Sharpay's clit quick and hard. Sharpay shivered, and she let out a loud moan as her walls contracted around Troy, bringing them both into their orgasm. Troy started moving in and out of her again, and Sharpay rocked her hips against him, to ride it out for as long as possible.

Once they came down from their orgasmic high, they breathed heavily, looking at each other.

"That was great," Sharpay said.

"Glad to pleasure you."

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? And, here's what I need you to fill out, if you want to request.**

**Couple:  
Place:  
Important items:**


	2. Kelsi and Chad

**For: Let Me Fall-Let Me Break**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Kelsi ran her hand through her long, brown hair as she walked up to the doors of Lava Springs. How on Earth she'd lost her hat, was beyond her. She remembered having it on her head when she left her house, but now it's no where to be seen. She had no idea how she lost it, unless it fell off sometime between walking out of her house and to her car, or getting out of her car and making her way into the resort. Whichever it was, she didn't have to whine and mope about it. She had tons of others at home, that was for sure.

Before thinking to get inside first, Kelsi reached down and took off her high heels. Why she wore them, she had no idea. She already stumbled going down the driveway. Then, getting out of her car, she practically almost broke her neck. She'd never been good in heels, and it's not a talent she wished to accomplish any time soon. She's more of a ballet flats or converse kind of girl. That's what she was used to.

Now that she had her heels off, she reached into her pockets, only to find that she didn't have the one thing she needed to get in; the master key. Today's Saturday, and no one was working today. Kelsi just thought it would be nice to come down here to play some music and get away from everything. Things weren't great at home between her mother and her younger sister, and she was tire of the yelling. This is the only place she can really get away, and she doesn't even have a way in.

Not once had it crossed her mind to double check to see if she'd brought the key with her before she left the house. She was usually so well-focused and prepared. Today just wasn't her day. It wasn't like she could just call Sharpay or Ryan and say "I need you to come down and unlock the door to the country club." That's not something she'd think of doing, in the first place. She'd never call Sharpay for help; especially after the years of Sharpay demanding, bossing, pushing, and prodding her around.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a car door, and she turned around, only to see the most unexpected person to be at work on a weekend. Watching him advance closer and closer, she just kept asking herself what Chad was doing here, instead of asking him verbally.

"Hey, Kelsi," Chad said. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to get away from my mother and sister. I could ask you the same," Kelsi said.

"I left my basketball in the kitchen."

The kitchen? Kelsi thought to herself. Why on Earth would you bring a basketball to work?

"Oh," Kelsi said.

"Why are you just standing out here?" Chad asked.

"I didn't realize I forgot the key until I got here."

"Oh. Well, that's no problem; I have mine right here," he said, digging his key out of his pocket.

All of the employees have a key to Lava Springs. It was mandatory that the staff had one, in case Mr. or Mrs. Evans needed a worker to run to the club when no one was working.

Kelsi watched Chad unlock the door, and she bit her lip lightly, when he pushed the door open, and motioned for her to step in.

"Ladies first," Chad said.

Kelsi nodded slightly, and she made her way into the building, after grabbing her heels from the ground. For some odd reason, she felt like she was being stared at. She found out that she was, when she turned around, and saw Chad's eyes fixated lower than what they should've been, even though she was short.

"…Are you staring at me?" Kelsi asked.

"Huh?" Chad asked, looking into her eyes. "Oh… Uh… I'm sorry. You just… You look different today," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Different?"

"Yeah. Better."

"Define 'better'."

"Sexy."

Kelsi's stomach twitched, hearing this. Not once in her life had she ever been called sexy. There were the perverted guys who noticed her, but not because of her actual look, but rather her chest. Like it was her fault that she'd inherited the D cups.

"Really?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah..." Chad said.

"What makes me sexy?"

Chad advanced toward her, and Kelsi backed up against a wall, not frightened, but a tad nervous.

"Everything. You're a guy's dream girl. Killer looks. Flawless hair, gorgeous eyes, cute nose, nice body," Chad said.

She'd never been told she was someone's dream girl.

"Really?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah."

"And, what does a guy do when he gets a sexy girl alone in a room?"

"Well, most would take advantage of her. Me? I like to be nurturing. Needed, rather than wanted."

In a lot of ways, Kelsi would definitely say she needs a guy; not just Chad, in general. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been involved in sexual intercourse, but she did know it had been well over a year, and she ached for it a lot of the time.

"What if I said I need you?" Kelsi asked.

"I'd ask how you need me," Chad said, trapping her against the wall, forehead to hers.

"What if I said I need you intimately?"

"I'd ask how you want it."

"What if I said I want it quick and rough?"

"I'd ask when you want it."

"What if I said I want it right now?"

"I'd grant it," he said, slowly unbuttoning the blouse Kelsi was wearing.

Kelsi's breath became uneven, and she stared into Chad's eyes as he slid her blouse off of her shoulders, and let it fall to the floor. She felt her bra unclasp and shivered slightly at the air as her bra fell to the floor. She took part in the action, and lifted Chad's shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the floor with everything else. She felt her jeans unbutton and unzip, and wasted no time doing the same to his. Once her jeans were off, her underwear was discarded from her body just as quick. Pushing Chad's jeans and boxers down, they both became engaged in a heated, passionate kiss, and her arms instantly wrapped themselves around his neck.

Being hoisted up, and held slightly against the wall, Kelsi wrapped her legs around Chad's waist so she wouldn't fall. As their tongues danced together, Kelsi felt Chad slide into her, and she let out a moan. As said before, it'd been a year since her last sexual encounter, and this felt absolutely terrific. She didn't care that it was one of her friends' boyfriends at the moment; she was just happy to finally be satisfied.

As their hips moved in unison, they both broke from the kiss and shared the same intensity of enjoyment. Kelsi was longing for that feeling and Chad… Well, Chad's a guy.

In Kelsi's mind, after what had only been about five minutes, they'd been involved in their festivities for hours. That's was it felt like to her. Feeling Chad pound, pummel, and slam into her nearly set her off the edge right away. She never wanted this feeling to stop.

Kelsi pushed her hips into Chad's as quickly as he was moving in and out of her, and that only made the sensation even stronger and better—for the both of them. Chad's moaning, groaning, and grunting really made Kelsi aroused, and she became slicker and slicker each time he slid into her.

Finally feeling her climax rushing up to her, Kelsi dug her manicured nails into Chad's back, and let out a screaming moan as her insides clamped around Chad. She felt Chad fill her up, and bit her lip hard, as she throbbed from the inside, out.

Once they were both able to stand on their own, they got dressed again, and caught their breath in the process.

"So," Chad said. "Up for another round later on?"

Kelsi gave Chad a smirk. "I dunno… Can you handle a real woman?"


	3. Taylor and Chad

**For: AdrienneMichelleHudgens**

**I'm sorry it's not as long as the other two, but I couldn't figure out what else to put to the chapter. Personally, I think it came out good, but that's for you to decide =] **

**Oh, I also changed the request form; I decided that the name wasn't necessary, so it was taken out.**

* * *

Taylor sighed, becoming impatient. She'd been in their homeroom class with Chad for two hours now, because they stayed after school. Taylor was helping Chad with math homework, and so far, they'd only accomplished six problems out of twenty. She was getting restless, and she wanted to go home, but couldn't do that until the homework was done. She thought about leaving and going home, but she couldn't do that to her boyfriend; not when he needed the help.

"Tay, I just don't understand it," Chad said.

"You're just repeating the same thing over and over again, Chad; you do the same thing on every problem. It's not that hard; you just don't comprehend it," Taylor said.

"Well, sorry for not being a genius. I can't know everything, like some people."

"No, but you can learn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing; let's just get this done and over with. I'm tired, I want to go home, and I'm babysitting my nephew in two hours, so knock on your head to wake your brain up. Get that hamster on the wheel; we have to get this done, Chad."

"I'm trying!"

Taylor looked at Chad for a few seconds, and sighed, shaking her head. She got up from the desk she was sitting at and crossed her arms, walking over to the window, only to see a deserted parking lot, aside from the two remaining cars; her green Volkswagen and Chad's blue Camaro. She hated it when he shouted at her. She knew he was frustrated; she was too. She wasn't shouting at him, though.

Chad watched Taylor for a few moments, and then sighed, getting up from his desk. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, looking out the window as well. "Taylor, I'm sorry… I just don't get it. I don't understand why we have to learn it; we'll never use it in the real world," he said.

"Chad, we use math everyday. It's important to know."

"It's not fun."

"What part of real life is fun, Chad? We're trapped under our parents rules for eighteen years, in school for thirteen of those years, we have to go by their rules, obey our teachers, do work we don't want to do. Let me tell you something, Chad Isaiah Danforth, I have never once complained about life or the real world, or anything that I do until this day, and what isn't fair is that you're not sitting down and trying to learn something. If you don't pass this calculus class, you don't graduate, and I refuse to walk across that stage happy without you in your cap and gown with me."

Chad sighed again and he kissed Taylor's neck lightly. "I know… I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"…Maybe."

"What can I do?"

"You can make love to me."

"Right here?"

"Right here, right now."

"In a classroom?"

"No one's here but us."

"Aren't we the devil today."

"Chad."

Chad grinned, and he shut the blinds of the window. He maneuvered Taylor over to Mrs. Darbus' desk and knocked everything off to the floor. Once Taylor was turned around, he got her on the desk and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, before taking himself from his boxers. Once he stood between Taylor's legs, he pushed her skirt up a little and moved the crotch to her thong over to the side, before sliding into her.

Taylor's head fell back, a moan escaping her throat in enjoyment and pleasure. She held herself up with one hand, while the other worked its way through Chad's thick, curly mop hair. His hair was a pain in the ass, and was always in his eyes, but Taylor loved it. She'd never be able to manage it—that was something only Mrs. Danforth could do—but she could certainly deal with it.

"Mm… Chad…" Taylor whispered. "Faster…"

Chad let his pace quicken, and he kissed her neck, resting his hands on her hips. Neither of them could count how many time they'd been sexually involved with each other. They just knew that they loved each other dearly, and that it felt good. Of course, Taylor knew this was lust, but she really did love Chad. That's counted as something to her.

Moving her hips with his, Taylor wrapped her arms around Chad's neck, digging her nails into his shirt. She knew Chad was probably thankful for keeping his shirt on, because she'd gone to the salon yesterday to have her nails done, and currently had on half-inch acrylic tips glued on.

Letting out a moan, Taylor squeezed her eyes shut, as she felt herself giving away faster that she'd intended. She wasn't about to tell Chad to stop, though. She wanted that feeling, and she'd do anything to get it at this point. Even if he wasn't ready to let go just yet, she knew she'd enjoy having him pound and push into her until he finally came.

The feeling to Taylor was exhilarating, and she yearned for it a lot of the time during school hours. They'd hooked up in bathrooms, closets, the auditorium, hell—they even got down and dirty in the school's cafeteria, but that was their little secret. Most of their activities were done in Chad's room, when his parents and younger brother weren't home.

They'd been caught before, by Gabriella, and they all laugh about it now, however it stays between the three of them. Gabriella's not the only one that caught them. Once, at one of the Evans parties, Taylor and Chad spent the night in a guest room and Sharpay walked in on them. It didn't phase her any; she'd said that she was used to seeing things like that. They were thankful she didn't spread it around the whole school. If she'd done that, Taylor would have given the bottle blonde an early grave.

Feeling herself getting closer and closer to her mark, Taylor's breathing became unsteady, and she clutched Chad's shirt. She pushed her hips with his, and wrapped her legs around him, to pull him closer and deeper into her. She let out a moan, biting her lip hard as she finally gave way and her juices gushed out of her. She knew that her walls contracting around Chad brought him closer as well, because he started moving faster.

It's not like it was a burden that he was still enjoying the build and climb of his work, because she herself was still coming down from Cloud Nine. It took about five minutes, but Chad finally reached his destination, and exploded into her, making her come into orgasm a second time.

They both panted, trying to catch their breath, like madmen, but the burning in their lungs was addicting to them. As Chad slowed his pace to a stop, and slid out of her, Taylor's grip on his shirt finally loosened, and her hand went through her hair, staring at him for a few seconds.

"You're a great boss," Chad said.

"You're a satisfying employee."


	4. Gabriella and Troy

**For: strawberriesxpizza**

**I rambled on in the story about things other than Troy and Gabriella, in hopes of making it longer than what I thought it would be. It worked, lol. So, hopefully you like the way it turned out. I think it came out better than I thought it would, so hopefully you feel the same way =] If it doesn't meet your standards, that's perfectly fine; I at least tried, lol.**

* * *

Why Troy never got rid of that dirty, dingy, ugly hoodie was beyond Gabriella. She couldn't stand the thing on him, and she refused to even touch it. She acted a bit like Sharpay because of this, but she had her limits. It looked like he'd had it since freshman year. Of course, he did have it that long, but she didn't know him three years ago.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she just watched him practice his free throws from the bleachers, and couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked with the sweat soaking his hair. She got excited about it—not emotionally, but sexually. They'd been sexually active for a while now, and every moment together meant the world to Gabriella. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

If she weren't with Troy, she probably would have given her virginity up to some creep from her past. She'd been a guy magnet since seventh grade, but every boy she 'dated' ended up to be a jerk. She was glad she met Troy when she did. She admitted she was completely shocked when she found out that they went to the same school, but she loved the fact that they did. If they didn't, she wouldn't be with as great a guy as him.

She couldn't count how many times she told herself—and him—that she was completely in love with him. He was her first real boyfriend and she was glad it was him. If she weren't so wrapped up with Troy, she probably would have ended up with Ryan, and she and Sharpay would be better friends—or friends, period. As much as she hated the blonde with a passion, she wanted to be on good terms with her, because she hates hating people. Not only that, but she wanted Sharpay to drop the grudge she was holding over her head. It's not her fault she's better than Sharpay at singing.

Gabriella will admit, however that Sharpay has a good voice. She sounded a little nasal before, but her mysterious new nose makes her voice stronger. She'd never ask Sharpay about her nose. If she had a nose job, it was her business. She didn't see anything wrong with the drama queen's nose before… In fact, she was—and still is—absolutely perfect before her nose job. She knew it was a nose job, because Ryan let it slip on accident. That's why she wouldn't ask Sharpay about it. She didn't want to get Ryan into trouble and be the cause of his possible—guaranteed—early death plot.

Hearing a grunt of frustration—and possibly disapproval—Gabriella turned her attention to Troy. She didn't know how she went from staring at Troy, to looking at a spit ball on the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"I can't make it!" Troy said, hauling the basketball at the wall.

"Troy, the ball should be thrown at the backboard; not the way."

"Shut up."

Gabriella sighed. She knew he was pissed, but he didn't have to be an asshole. She stood up from the bleachers, and made her way over to Troy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting their foreheads rest together.

"Troy, why don't you give it a rest for today? We've been here for three hours. You can practice again tomorrow," Gabriella said.

"I can't; I'm going with Mom and Dad to Trevor's school play. I have to practice _today_."

"Well, then, go take a shower or something. Cool off. You're sweating, your face is red, and you're overheated. You can practice some more later. Shower and we can go out somewhere to eat and come back. You can't tell me you're not hungry."

Gabriella was right. Troy couldn't tell her that, because he hadn't eaten breakfast this morning. Sighing defeatedly, Troy nodded.

"Okay," Troy said.

"Great. But, we're going to Mimi's Café. They're cheap and give huge servings," Gabriella said, with a grin. She was known for her big appetite by her best friends. She could eat anything she wanted, and not gain an ounce. She was gifted.

"Deal. I could go for Mimi's burgers."

"Me, too, but I bet I can out eat you."

"I bet so, too."

Gabriella laughed, and she kissed Troy's lips lightly. "Come on… I'll shower with you," she said, with a smirk.

"I'll lead the way," Troy said.

Laughing as Troy led her towards the exit of the gym; Gabriella couldn't help but feel like she was on top of the world for having such a wonderful boyfriend. Yes, he had his temper issues, but today really was a bad day for him. He lost his wallet, he hit a pole on the way to East High, and he couldn't make very many shots. Out of the three hours they'd been here today, Gabriella counted two hundred shots. He usually got in a lot more than that. How he was able to just throw a ball into a net and find it entertaining enough to do it for three hours—plus more on a good day—was over Gabriella's head.

Reaching the shower room, Gabriella wasted no time behind Troy in undressing herself. She let her clothes fall into a separate pile from Troy's sweaty ones, and placed hers neatly on a bench instead of in a wad on the floor like Troy's. She watched Troy get the shower ready, and she grinned, fixing her eyes on his backside. She couldn't wait to have him inside her. She knew perfectly well that getting in the shower together meant some sort of sexual activity would be happening. It usually did.

"Your eyes are burning my butt," Troy said.

"Your butt is burning itself; it's hot," Gabriella said, pinching his backside playfully.

"Hey!" Troy said, turning around. "I don't do that to you."

"Liar; you did it in my bedroom last month."

"One time."

"I did it one time, too. Now we're even."

"Not quite."

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't let me in, in two months."

"For a perfectly good reason. My mother almost caught us."

"You said she wasn't home, Babe."

"She wasn't when we started."

"You know, we never finished. You made me get out before we could get to the good part."

"Baby, having you inside me _is_ the good part."

"That was sexy."

Gabriella laughed, and she walked over to Troy, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Everything about me is sexy to you," she said.

"You're sexy, period. I love you."

"How about you show me, rather than tell me?"

Troy grinned, and he picked Gabriella up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and held her carefully against the wall. He slid himself into her, receiving a moan, and he pumped in and out of her slowly. Gabriella's hands ran through Troy's hair as her left a small trail of kisses from her jaw to the top of her breast to her ear. She loved Troy's kisses and they were absolutely magical.

Biting down on her lip, Gabriella let out a small moan, gripping Troy's hair lightly. She felt his legs trembling beneath him, and she knew that she was probably heavy, so she breathed lightly into his ear.

"Floor," she whispered.

At this point, Gabriella could care less that she'd be laying on the dirty tiled floor. She could always take a real shower afterwards, which is what they usually did so their parents didn't suspect anything. Even thought they're both eighteen years old, they have enough respect to let their parents think they're still virgins. Well, Gabriella's mom, anyways. Troy's parents already know that he's not a virgin. They caught him and Sharpay once in his bedroom, and neither of them realized that they were being scowled because they were so into it. This was when they were fourteen. That was four whole years ago, and he'd been keeping it a secret that he lost his virginity to the drama queen. If he told Gabriella that, she'd probably drop him faster than a snake.

Once Troy got them both down on the floor, he continued his motion. Hearing Gabriella's purring moans put him on edge—in a good way. They always got off on each other quick. That's how they liked it; quick and rough. Sometimes it took a little longer, but never more than thirty minutes. That was good for them; they hardly ever got caught.

When Troy was with Sharpay, he would always get there before her, and ended up pumping into her for an extra forty-five minutes. Not that he was complaining; she was hot, and it felt good. But, he could only take so much of her sharp nails scratching his back. Now he doesn't have to worry about that. He's with Gabriella.

Gabriella shuddered slightly, and she moved her hips the same speed Troy moved his. She'd had practice trying to keep up with him. It really wasn't that hard now, but she does get tired sometimes.

Feeling Troy start sliding in deeper every time, Gabriella knew he was about to lose it. He always came first; followed by herself. Sometimes it took a bit longer for her, but never exceeding over forty-five minutes from the time they started.

Gabriella bit her lip and she dug her nails into Troy's back a little, when he pushed into her as far as possible. She moaned, feeling Troy coat her insides with his fluids, and she felt herself giving way about five seconds after.

She lost her breath when it finally hit her, and she moaned loudly, creating an echo. Her pelvis pushed against his as hard as she could, and her back arched as well as her neck when her head fell back. Once the wave passed, Gabriella lay flat on the ground again, and she breathed heavily as she stared at Troy. Although there was nothing but silence throughout the room—other than their breathing—they were both saying "I love you" to one another.


	5. Gabriella and Zeke

**For: Anabelle**

**I wasn't sure what you meant by 'singing card' but I did my best to comprehend it. And, I'm writing your other request right now =] The story's the shortest of all of them that I've done, but I also rambled on to make it as long as I could until I thought I was over doing it, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Gabriella sighed, running her hand through her hair. She couldn't figure out why he chose the home economics room. He knows she's no good at cooking. And, what were they going to do in here—other than their usual daring activity—anyways; bake a pie? Maybe not a pie, but at the rate they're going, she may be popping a bun out of the oven. She already had symptoms. All she has to do is pee on a stick and read a little line two minutes later. Of course, if it was two lines, then she was in deep shit. She couldn't tell him she's pregnant. He'd totally blow her off and get back together with that overdramatic blonde bimbo. No way in hell was she risking that. She loves him too much for that. However, she can suggest using a condom. It's not hard to say "I think we should be protected," but for some reason she just never says anything. Maybe it's the physical contact, maybe it's the risk. She didn't know what it was, but she definitely wasn't telling him that she wanted to do anything any differently.

Sighing again, Gabriella opened up her backpack to retrieve a notebook and a pencil so she could occupy herself until he got there. When she opened it up, the first thing she saw was a music card. She loved that thing to death. It was from him, on their first date. When you open it up, it plays I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. Digging in deeper, she ran across Mr. Honeybunch Sugar Plum Pumpy-Umpy-Umpkin—her favorite stuffed teddy bear from when she was a child. The reason she named him such a goofy and long name was because she was listening to the Cuppycake Song, and she wanted to name him something she'd remember. Plus, she was only about four years old when she got him. She remembers going around the house singing that song. She still remembered all the lyrics. _I could always write it down and give it to him as a gift_, she thought. As a smile came to her face, she immediately started jotting down the lyrics to her favorite childhood song. Once she was done, she stared at it, and sang quietly to herself, just to make sure she had all the words down.

"You're my honeybunch sugarplum pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my sweetie pie, you're my Cuppycake gumdrop, shnookum shnookum shnore, the apple of my eye, and I love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be right here. I love to sing sweet songs to you because you are so dear," she sang. She smiled again, and giggled a little. The song is absolutely adorable, and it was still, to this day, her favorite song, no matter how childish it is. It'd always been special to her.

Closing her notebook, she sighed, wondering when he was gonna be here. He'd never been late to one of their get-togethers before. He probably got stopped by a train or something. That happened to her a lot. She figured it was sheer bad luck. Nothing good ever happens to her. Well, except meeting him. She loves him more than anything. If that bottle blonde drama queen tries to snatch him away from her, she'll give the girl a guaranteed funeral.

Hearing the door open, Gabriella turned around, and smiled when she saw him. As he advanced closer to her, she bit her lip lightly. His hands now resting on her hips, slowly lifting up her skirt, she was definitely glad she'd gone commando today. Quickies always feel good, especially when they're in a place you can get caught. They were usually careful to not get caught.

Gabriella unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, and pushed his boxers down, as his lips left a trail of kisses down her neck. She loved his kisses; they were soft and gentle, yet rough and demanding. She loved everything about him.

"What took so long?" Gabriella asked.

"Amtrak," he said.

"Figured."

Gabriella let out a moan, when he slid into her, and she bit her lip lightly. She kissed his neck softly, and ran her hand through his hair. Her legs spread a little wider so he could get closer to her, and she let her hips move with his. She loved making love to him. It was like they were the only two people in the world. She loved getting that certain feeling when he hit that certain spot, and feeling the sparks she got when they were spent.

Sex on a stool isn't the smartest thing, but it was working, and it was something new. They loved trying new things. This was the first time in the home economics room, although it's not their first time in the school. They'd been in homeroom, the cafeteria, the auditorium, the janitor's closet. Not just once in each place, either; numerous times.

Gabriella clutched his shirt and she gritted her teeth together, letting out another moan. She loved feeling him inside her, rubbing against her walls, making her cave. Their routine was the same, no matter where they were. Fast, short, and sweet.

Feeling him tense up, she knew he was close, and she was too. She pushed her hips into his, and her head fell back a little as he kissed her neck. She pursed her lips together, and dug her nails into his back through his shirt. His hips pushed into hers, and hers pushed into his. Right when he slammed into her for the last time, they both came together and let out loud moans.

Breathing heavily, he pulled out of Gabriella and rested their foreheads together. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, until she broke the silence.

"God… That was great," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, it was… I love you."

"I love you, too, Zeke..."


	6. Sharpay and Jason

**For: Anabelle**

**I hope you like this one. It's the shortest, word wise, but I think it's an interesting one.**

* * *

Sharpay sighed, slamming the door to her pink convertible. It was typical for her tire to blow and her engine to die on her. Everything had been going wrong today. First, her niece was sick, so she ended up staying home from the mall to baby sit while her older brother was working. Then, when her parents got home, they took over baby duty—thankfully, to Sharpay—but they had her take her younger brother and sister—twins of course—to the arcade. So, that's where she is. At the arcade. Stranded with her ten-year-old brother and sister, Elijah and Kimberly.

"Pup, how are we gonna get home?" Elijah asked. Had anyone else called her 'Pup', Sharpay would have gone off on them. But, it's Elijah's nickname for her, and that little boy meant everything to her, so she'd never thing it offensive from him.

"I dunno, Buddy; I'm trying to figure it out," Sharpay said.

"Can't we call Mommy or Daddy?" Kimberly asked.

"We could, if my phone hadn't died. Let's just go back inside, and we'll ask if we can used a staff phone," she said, taking each of their hands.

"Can we play more games?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah; just until I get hold of someone so they can pick us up."

"How long will that take?"

"I dunno, Bud. We'll just have to see," she said, leading the twins into the arcade.

"Pauly, will you play Miss Pac Man with me?" Kimberly asked. Pauly is her nickname for Sharpay. Sharpay's middle name is Paula, which is something not very many people are allowed to call her.

"Honey, I have to call around. I'll bring you guys back this weekend and we'll play, okay? Today's just not a good day for me."

"Okay."

"Here; twenty for each, and do not bribe each other," Sharpay said, handing Kimberly and Elijah a few bills. "If you get hungry, there's a vending machine in the corner; get a bag of chips or something, and we can go out to lunch once we get done here."

"Their chips are stale."

"Well, find something to hold you over if you need to."

"Got it," Elijah said, before he and Kimberly ran off.

Sharpay sighed, and she ran her hand through her hair, as she started walking towards the ticket counter. She gasped, being knocked into, and she stumbled a little before catching her balance again. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, don't you have eyes? I know I'm not as noticeable as the blob, but I'm not an open window," she snapped.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay; I was goofing off," Jason said.

Sharpay looked at Jason, after readjusting her top, and she looked at him for a few seconds. "Guess I can't count on you to be serious, now can I?"

"Sharpay, I'm as serious as they get."

"Really? You didn't seem so serious when you said you loved me. In fact, you weren't, because you fucked Kelsi the next day. She told me about it. I can forgive her, because she was manipulated into believing that we weren't together anymore, but you screwed her, knowing that she'd be gullible enough to believe it."

"And she was. What are you doing here? I saw you leave a while ago."

"My tire busted. My engine won't start."

"Come with me," he said, taking Sharpay's hand, and leading her to the back.

"Jason, only staff can go inside that room."

"I work here, Shar."

"Since when?"

"Since you fired me from the country club."

"Served you right."

"Just get in," Jason said, opening the door.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and walked into the room. Jason walked in after her and closed and locked the door, before turning his attention to her, and immediately attacking her neck.

"God, I missed you," Sharpay said, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

"Abstinence sucks," Jason said.

"We can't take long; Kimmy and Eli are playing games and they'll wonder where I am."

"Since when does it take us long to get off on each other?"

"Good point."

Jason kissed Sharpay's lips and their tongues started battling each other for dominance as he lifted her up onto a short filing cabinet. Sharpay's skirt was pushed up and her thong was moved to the side a little, as Jason's jeans and boxers slid down.

Jason slid into Sharpay, immediately working a fast and rough pace. Sharpay's hips kept up with his, and she let out a small whimper when she felt him rub against her g-spot. Pulling away from the kiss, Sharpay breathed heavily, and she bit her lip as her fingernails dug into Jason's back.

"Deeper… Harder," Sharpay whispered.

Jason plunged into Sharpay as hard as he could, pushing himself into her deeper than he ever had before. Sharpay moaned, as she brought her hand down to herself, letting her fingers circle around her clit roughly. She bit down hard on her lip and she let out a sharp breath as Jason pulled her a little closer to him. Gasping as her orgasm hit, Sharpay slid her fingers over herself as fast as she could. Jason moved in and out of her a little faster, and he groaned, letting himself go inside her. Sharpay moaned, as she hit climax again, and she gasped a few times to catch her breath.

Once they both recovered, Sharpay looked at Jason for a few seconds. "Tomorrow night, my house, 5:30."


	7. Sharpay and Chad

**For: Boris Yeltsin**

**I hope you like it =] The ending isn't the best, but I had a pretty sleepless night. I didn't finally get to sleep until almost 5 and I woke up at 8, so less than 4 hours.**

* * *

Sharpay slammed the front door to the Evans Mansion behind her, and she made her way to the kitchen. She saw the maid, Flora feeding Riley—Sharpay and Chad's youngest daughter—a jar of baby food. Riley just turned six months old three days ago. Sharpay smiled, seeing the food mess all over Riley's face, clothes and the high chair tray; it was absolutely adorable to her, even though it's a mess to clean.

"Ri Ri, did you make a mess?" Sharpay asked, in a playful voice.

When Riley saw Sharpay, she kicked her feet, smacking her hands on the tray, and she laughed. Sharpay giggled, and walked to the high chair, taking Riley out.

"She's probably good for now, Flora; I'll feed her later if she gets hungry again. I'll give her a bath," Sharpay said.

"Brandon threw a temper tantrum earlier. No one was here, so I sent him to his room," Flora said.

"Alright. Ryan's not here, so I'll talk to him. You can leave the tray; I'll clean it after I'm done with Brandon and Riley. You have the week off, by the way. I'm guessing my husband failed to call you this morning."

Sharpay and Chad got married during college. They realized that they had more in common than they thought, and that they really loved each other. Sharpay already had a little girl name Jessica with Zeke, but she wanted another baby once Chad was ready. Now, they have seven kids together. Brianna is twelve, Trini is ten, Britton and Paxon are seven, Alexis is four, Hunter is eighteen months, and Riley is six months. Jessica will be fifteen in a few weeks.

"He did, indeed. And, Brandon's not here; he's spending the night with Kelsi."

"Well, I'll be talking to him about that. Tell the kids hello for me. When's Trent's birthday party?"

"This Saturday."

"I'll be there, as will the kids. We might be a little late, though. Chad has a game that day and I promised him I'd be there."

"No problem."

"Head home; we'll be okay with cleaning up after ourselves," Sharpay said, before starting upstairs.

Sharpay let out a breath and made her way into hers and Chad's bedroom. Their bathroom was easier to maneuver around in for Sharpay, for some reason. She walked into the bathroom, and started the bath water, then put Riley's baby bath into the tub. She's getting a bit too big for the baby bath, but Sharpay's scared to death to let her sit in the tub all by herself.

Sharpay carefully took off Riley's onesie and diaper, and discarded them onto the floor—making a mental note to remember to get the diaper in the wastebasket and the onesie bleached big time—before standing Riley up on her legs. Sharpay held her midsection, instead of her hands like usual, not wanting to get her own hands dirty in the process. She can always wash them off, but that didn't process to her mind just yet.

Smiling a little, Sharpay watched Riley and listened to her babble for a few seconds. "Really? And, how did you manage to do that?"

Riley's babbles got louder, and Sharpay laughed. "Well, that's sure something."

As Riley's food-covered hands made their way to Sharpay's cheeks, she leaned forward, giving her mother a sloppy kiss. Sharpay laughed a little, and kissed Riley's cheek, despite all the mess. "Mommy might have to take a bath after that one, Miss Thing."

Giggling, Riley gurgled, and she kicked her feet once she was placed into the baby bath. Sharpay grabbed a washcloth and walked to the sink, wetting the cloth before cleaning her face from the food Riley had left on her. She walked back to the bath tub and knelt next to it, getting the washcloth wet in the warm water, before squeezing the water out over Riley's body. Riley squealed, and she kicked her feet excitedly with a laugh.

"Aw, mother daughter bonding."

Sharpay looked to the doorway with a smile and she looked at Chad for a few seconds. "Well, it's kinda forced when she has food all over herself."

"Y'know, we haven't had mommy daddy time since your water broke."

"That's because mommy daddy time broke my water."

"Where are the other kids?"

"Brandon went to Kelsi's, so remind me to tell Ryan, or tell him yourself. Brianna and Trini went with Gabriella to the mall because she's paying for manicures for Rhonda's birthday. I think Britton and Paxon might be at Taylor's place, because of Jacob's sleepover, and I know for sure that Alexis and Hunter are with Zeke for the day. Oh, and Jessica is at Troy's. She threw a fit and I didn't feel like dealing with her this morning."

"…We have too many damn kids."

"Jessica's not yours, Hon; one less to count."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Chad muttered.

"Babe, I didn't mean to rub it in your face…"

"I know. It's fine."

"You know, we still have one more to accomplish magic number eight."

"What are you saying, Mrs. Danforth?"

"I'm saying, that after Miss Thing has her bath, she's gonna take a nap, and we can start on our next one. Maybe we'll give her another sister."

"I like that idea. Riley, hurry up and get cleaned."

* * *

After Sharpay got Riley bathed and to sleep—after an hour of fighting with her—she let out a breath, walking into hers and Chad's bedroom. Riley would be asleep for at least two hours; they could have all the fun they want.

Sharpay walked over to the bed and laid down, looking at Chad. "Y'know, she's as stubborn as you are. Only, it's reversed."

"Huh?" Chad asked.

"You hate to wake up; she hates to sleep."

"Ooh."

"Mhmm. Hey… When are we gonna get rid of that ugly thing?" Sharpay asked, pointing to the treadmill by their window.

"I don't know. Whenever."

"You've been saying that for thirteen years."

"I know."

"Hm. Well," Sharpay said, lifting Chad's shirt off of him. "Being thirty-six, you're pretty good looking."

"You look pretty good yourself. Miss Thirty-Three."

"I'm thirty-five, but nice try."

"Worth a shot."

Sharpay laughed, and she unbuckled Chad's belt, then threw it too the floor. Once her shirt and bra came off, she took off Chad's jeans and boxers, while he discarded her shorts and underwear. Sharpay straddled him, and she kissed his neck lightly, moving her brunette hair from her face.

"You should go back to being blonde," Chad said.

"Why?"

"Because, there's just something about the blonde Sharpay that I liked."

"You're ruining the moment. I'll put my clothes back on."

"No, don't do that."

Sharpay kissed Chad's neck again, and she left a trail from his jawline to his shoulder. Scooting back, she pursed her lips together as she rested her hands on his chest lightly, and she slid onto him slowly. Biting her lip, closing her eyes, and lowering herself all the way down on him, Sharpay let out a small moan. It'd been six months since they took part in any kind of sexual activity, and this felt pretty great.

Sharpay moved her hips slowly back and forth, and she bit her lip a little harder. Chad's hands rested on her hips as she moved, and his eyes closed. Sharpay's hips moved a little quicker, finally getting used to the feeling again, and she moaned lightly. Her breathing started to become rigid, and her nails dug into Chad's chest lightly. Moaning, and letting her head fall back a little, Sharpay's movement got even faster, and she gasped for air as she rocked over the right spot.

Rocking her hips back and forth as fast as possible, Sharpay's nails dug even deeper into Chad's chest, and she spread her legs a little more, to go down on him as much as she could. She moaned again, with him, and she let her clit rub over his pelvis, making her shudder.

"Mm… Oh, god…" she whispered.

"You're almost there, Shar," Chad said.

That meant he was about to break loose, too. His thumb came in contact with Sharpay's clit and he rubbed her in a circular motion, receiving a loud moan.

Sharpay whimpered slightly, and she bit her lip. "Faster… Harder," she said.

Chad's thumb pressed to her a little more and circled around her faster. Sharpay gasped lightly and stopped moving her hips. She stayed silent and still for a few seconds, as Chad's thumb moved over her even harder and faster.

Feeling herself start her peak, Sharpay let out a loud moan, and her hips rocked back and forth again as her orgasm overtook her. She felt Chad let himself go inside her and she breathed heavily, holding his hand in place, as if she were telling him to keep going.

Not one time—other than this one—had Sharpay had an orgasm for more than fifteen seconds. This one lasted a lot longer than that, and she loved it.

As soon as she calmed down and caught her breath, she looked at Chad. "…Y'know, this reminds me of a song…"

"And, what would that be?" Chad asked.

Sharpay grinned before singing softly, "I'm so addicted to all the things you do, when you're going down on me between the sheets…"


	8. Kelsi and Ryan

**For: AllForLoveAndHappiness**

**I hope you like it =] It's shorter than the others, but I hope it's okay =\**

* * *

Ryan let out a small breath as he walked onto the golf course of Lava Springs. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, as he advanced to Kelsi's small form sitting on a picnic blanket. Today was their seventh official date and they were both excited about it. Neither of them thought they'd ever be together, but it happened and they couldn't be happier.

As Ryan sat next to Kelsi, he handed the bouquet to her, and watched her for a few seconds as she gazed at them. Kelsi smelled the flowers and looked at Ryan with a small smile.

"Thank you, Ryan. They're beautiful," Kelsi said.

"I wasn't sure what your favorite flower was, so I just got roses. Figured they'd be suitable," Ryan said.

"They are."

"How long have you been here?"

"Mm…" Kelsi said glancing at her watch as she carefully laid the bouquet down. "About sixteen years, seven months, three weeks, six days, fifteen hours, and thirty-two minutes."

Ryan laughed a little. "Clever," he said.

"I like to think so myself."

"Conceited?"

"I'm not your sister."

"Good one."

"You know it."

Ryan laughed a little, and he looked at Kelsi for a few seconds. Kelsi smiled lightly, and raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like?" she asked.

"Definitely," Ryan said, hovering over her.

Kelsi laid back and she ran her hands through Ryan's hair lightly. She smiled a little, and bit her lip lightly, as he lay between her legs. She brought his face down to hers and kissed his lips lightly. Ryan's tongue slid over her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.

Their bottoms and underwear were shed off in an instant, and they were both excited for what was going to happen. Kelsi felt Ryan's tip pressing against her entrance, and she let out a small moan.

"Ready?" Ryan asked.

"Mm… Mhmm," Kelsi said, nodding.

Ryan slid into Kelsi carefully, and he watched her face contort. He wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure, but he stopped right there.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kelsi said. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Go… Just be slow."

Ryan nodded, and slowly slid in and out of her. He didn't want to hurt her, and her face didn't make him feel any better. Kelsi pursed her lips together and let out a small moan, as her hips slowly moved with his. This wasn't her first time having sex, but Ryan's bigger than her last fling was.

Letting herself relax, Kelsi let out a small breath, resting her hands on his shoulders lightly. The more Ryan moved, the more enjoyable it was.

"Faster," Kelsi whispered.

"You're sure?" Ryan asked.

"Positive."

Ryan moved his hips faster, and he kissed Kelsi's neck lightly. His hands rested on her hips, and he continued watching her facial expressions, finding that she was no longer in pain, or in as much as she was before.

Kelsi let out a moan, and her eyes closed, as her head slightly fell back. She'd never felt this good during intercourse, but she wasn't complaining.

Kelsi's fingernails dug into Ryan's shoulders a little, and she shuddered. Ryan's lips trailed from her neck to her shoulder and to her neck again. He placed a small kiss on her pulse point, receiving a moan, and he knew he'd found her sweet spot.

Lightly sucking on her pulse point, he let his pace quicken just a bit more, and he kept his hands on her hips. Feeling Kelsi's muscles start contracting, he knew she was right on the edge, and he placed his thumb on her clit, circling her lightly.

Kelsi moaned letting out a small cry as her nails dug deeper into Ryan's shoulders. Ryan smirked slightly, and he sped up a bit more. An eardrum-bursting scream erupted Kelsi's throat, and she breathed heavily, gasping for air as her pelvis pushed into Ryan's and her back arched.

It took a few minutes, but Kelsi finally calmed down, and Ryan smiled at her lightly. Kelsi breathed slightly heavy and she looked at Ryan for a few seconds.

"Zinnia," Kelsi said.

"What?" Ryan asked, confused.

"My favorite flower."

"Zinnia?"

"Zinnia."


	9. Sharpay and Zeke

**For: Dramione x3**

**I'm SO sorry it took so long for me to get this finished. Also, since you said 'anywhere's fine' for the location, and since I did one in the school already, I decided to make this one at Zeke's place =] I hope that's alright.**

* * *

Sharpay let out a small breath and she walked into Zeke's apartment. She was glad he'd moved out of his parents' house. When he was living with his parents, Sharpay wasn't allowed over. Now, she's able to come over whenever she wants. She practically lives there.

Shutting the door behind her, Sharpay ran her hand through her hair. She made her way to the kitchen and smiled lightly as the aroma of Zeke's famous chocolate chip cookies. She sat on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen and she watched Zeke for a few seconds.

"Hey," Zeke said.

"Hey. Watcha doin?" Sharpay asked.

"Baking," he said, turning around to face her. "Woah. What happened?" he asked, nodding to the heels Sharpay was holding.

Sharpay held up a heel-less shoe. "I stepped on a grate and got caught."

"I'm sorry."

Sharpay shrugged, tossing the shoes into the garbage can. "Doesn't matter. I'll just get a new pair," she said as she oven timer dinged. "Cookies are done."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Zeke said, turning around to the oven.

"You're welcome. Where's Boi?"

"Somewhere around here. I heard her barking earlier."

"Of course she was barking; she probably has to pee. Have you let her out?"

"Yeah; five times," Zeke said, setting the cookies onto the island.

"She has a small bladder; it's not her fault she has to pee all the time."

"I know. She's just like her owner; you both pee every five friggin' minutes. These are hot."

Sharpay looked at Zeke for a few seconds. "I do not pee every five minutes… It's every _six_ minutes, thank you very much," she said, taking a cookie off of the cookie sheet and then biting into it. She fanned her hand in front of her mouth. "Hot!"

"I just said that."

Sharpay took a few seconds to chew up and swallow what was in her mouth, and she wiped the drool from the corners of her mouth that had started when her mouth was watering. "That's not nice."

"This is coming from Sharpay Evans?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and placed the cookie on a small paper plate next to her. She watched Zeke put the cookies on a large paper plate to cool and move them to the counter. She kept her eyes on him and she bit her lip lightly.

Watching him, she couldn't help but think about the last time they made love. It was amazing. They were hot, sticky, and sweaty. They used the electric blanket on the highest temperature to make it ever hotter. Thinking about it aroused her and she could feel herself become wet. Taking her mind off of it before she got too into it, she straightened up to crack her back, but gasped lightly when pressure was added to her middle.

"You okay?" Zeke asked, looking at her.

"Yeah… Tell me something…" Sharpay said, changing spots from the stool to the island itself. "When was the last time we made love?"

"A few months ago," Zeke said, standing between her legs. "Why?"

"That's a really… Really… Long time…" Sharpay said, sliding his shirt off over his head.

"And… You want me to do something about it," he said, resting his hands on her thighs.

"Of course."

"And, what if I don't wanna do this certain activity?"

"There isn't a 'what if' because you _do_ want to do this certain activity," she said, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

Sharpay pushed his jeans and boxers down, revealing his hard erection. "That."

Zeke stepped out of his jeans and boxers and kicked them over to the table. "Okay, fine. But, what about you?"

"I'm wetter than the Hoover Dam right now, Zeke; I'm as horny as can be."

"Really," he said, taking her shirt off over her head.

"Really… Where's the baby?"

"Kelsi has him. She said she was being deprived of her Jaden time."

"Is she bringing him home anytime soon?"

"She's keeping him for the weekend," he said, unclasping her bra and throwing it down.

"Good. We can have Zeke and Sharpay time."

"That sounds fun," he said, sliding her skirt and thong off.

"It will be."

"You realize we're about to have sex in our kitchen. We eat in here."

"We'll scrub the counter. You can get me off in the public park for all I care."

"You're dirty."

"I'm horny. Zeke, please stop stalling…"

Zeke laughed and he kissed her neck lightly. He nibbled on her sweet spot, making her moan lightly, and he brought a hand up, massaging her breast. Sharpay bit her lip and she let her head fall back a little. Zeke's lips traled from her neck to her chest, and he finally took a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. Sharpay gasped lightly and put a hand on the back of his head lightly.

"Mm… Zeke…" Sharpay whispered.

"Hm?"

"Touch me… Please… I need it."

Zeke slid a hand off of her hip and he slowly let his thumb move over her hard nub. Sharpay moaned and she let her hips move lightly with his movement. She bit her lip when Zeke pinched her lightly, rubbing her between his thumb and index finger.

"Oh, god…" she whispered. "Mm…"

Zeke took his mouth away from her breast and he moved his hand away from her middle, receiving a whimper. He laid her back on the counter and he knelt down, his face in front of her center. He blew on her lightly and pressed his mouth to her, sucking slowly and softly on her clit. He worked his tongue around her in circles, listening to her moan.

"Ooh… God, Baby… Mmmm…"

Zeke pulled away from her, and Sharpay gasped lightly, looking at him. "Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Make it last longer," Zeke said, pulling Sharpay off of the island carefully and holding her in his arms, as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Sharpay's hips pushed into Zeke's pelvis, letting her clit rub against him as he made his way into the living room. Zeke laid her on the couch and he let his leg rest between her legs as he hovered over her carefully. He kissed her neck, and he chuckled lightly when she pushed her hips up a little, rubbing her self against his thigh. Zeke moved his leg away from her and he looked at Sharpay.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sharpay said.

Zeke slid himself into her and he moved slowly, earning a moan every few seconds. He let his pace gradually speed up and he rested his hands on her hips. Sharpay bit her lip hard, and her hips moved with his as she felt the burning start.

"Mm… Oh, god…" Sharpay moaned, arching her back slightly. "Baby… Oooh… Faster…"

Zeke's pace sped up a little more and he slid his hands over her thighs, barely brushing them over her clit. Sharpay let out a small grunt and pushed her hips into him hard.

"Oh, Zeke… Mm… Harder," she whispered. As her wish was granted, she moaned again. "Oooh… Mm… Oh, god…"

Zeke let his pace slow and he slid out of her, kissing her lips lightly with a small smirk.

"I was getting there; why'd you stop?" Sharpay asked.

"Figured you might wanna be on top."

"If I'm on top, I get my way and we finish with no interruptions."

"Deal."

They quickly switched places, and Sharpay slid Zeke's shaft between her slick folds slowly. She rubbed herself over the head of his cock a couple times, letting out a moan. She repeated this a few times, before sliding him into her, and rocking her hips quickly, letting her clit rub against his pelvis. She moaned and rested her hands on his chest, slamming herself down onto him with a grunt. She repeated this until it didn't do anything for her anymore and she rolled her hips in a slight circle.

"Oh, god… Baby… Fuck…" she whispered. "I'm right there…"

"Me, too… Keep going…" Zeke said.

" Rub me. Fast and hard. I need it."

Zeke pressed his palm against her and he moved it over her as fast and hard as he could. Sharpay's hips rocked as fast as they'd let her, and she let out a scream as she finally hit her orgasm. Zeke kept moving his palm over her, and he let himself ejaculate into her. Sharpay gasped a few times, slowing her hips and she pushed Zeke's hand away from her as she came to a stop once her juices stopped gushing from her.

"Done?" Zeke asked.

"I'm just getting started.


	10. Sharpay and Chad 2

**For: Boris Yeltsin**

**You're always such a great reviewer to my stories =] Thank you for that. I hope this is what you had in mind, or even better, but I do have a three-year-old running around here, so my mind gets off focus sometimes; bare with me. Toddlers are tiring and busy bodies; they just don't hyper down. The only direction they know how to go is up.**

* * *

Sharpay abruptly stopped walking when she heard a faint noise. She'd just gotten home and she was under the impression that she was alone, but she was apparently wrong. As she advanced closer to where the noise was coming from, she finally found herself in front of the music room and she could now hear the tune of the piano playing 'Hopelessly Devoted' by Olivia Newton-John. She loved that song; every time she listened to it a smile came to her face. However, the smile was wiped clean as she realized that someone was in her house and she didn't know who it could possibly be.

Her parents were in Italy and Ryan was at Kelsi's house helping her pack for New York City. The only other person other than the immediate family that has a key to her house is Troy, but he was in California. He and Gabriella left this morning.

Biting her lip, Sharpay put her hand on the door handle, hesitating to open it, incase she'd be standing in front of a masked and skilled murderer. She was only eighteen years old; she's too young to die. And too pretty, in her mind. As she opened the door, she held her breath, but calmed down when she saw that Chad was sitting at the piano.

"Why are you in my house?" she asked.

Chad stopped playing and he looked up, surprised to see Sharpay. "Oh… Uh… I came with Troy…"

"He's in California," she said, walking over to the piano.

"No, he's leaving tomorrow."

"Well, why are you here?"

"Troy was looking for you," Chad said, standing up and backing away.

"Why? Did he finally come to his senses?" she asked, advancing closer to him.

"He doesn't want you; he's not desperate," he stated, continuing to back up.

"Apparently not if he's with Gabriella and _enjoying_ it."

"You're the coldest bitch in Albuquerque; how do you have friends?"

"Easy," she said, pushing Chad in an oversized chair. "I have fun with them. You've noticed all my friends are guys. How do you think I get them to do things for them?"

"…I don't know… Why don't you show me?"

Sharpay smirked and straddled Chad, pulling his shirt up and over his head. Her own shirt was taken off of her and she worked on his jeans as Chad slid her skirt and thong off, followed by her bra. She bit her lip lightly as she pushed his jeans and boxers off of him and she grinned slightly when she saw how aroused he was.

Sharpay guided him into her slowly with her hand, and then rested her hands on the arms of the chair as she rocked her hips back and forth. She closed her eyes, getting herself into the activity as she heard Chad groan. _I guess he doesn't get any pleasure from Taylor_, she thought.

Her hips continued at a satisfying pace and Sharpay kissed Chad's neck lightly, earning moans and groans every few seconds. As many times as she'd had sex, this was definitely in the top three. If it's this good this early in, it'll be fantastic by the time they work each other off.

Gasping lightly as she felt Chad's thumb brush over her clit, she let out a small moan, biting her lip. She rocked her hips a little quicker and rested her hands on Chad's shoulders, letting out a small whimper when his thumb circled over and around her. The only person that had ever masturbated her was herself. She didn't like the thought of other people touching her, but this was an exception; he was good at it.

Feeling the burning start, Sharpay felt her muscles already flexing. She was close to her breaking point when Chad lifted her off of him. Confused, Sharpay cocked her head to the side slightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll see," Chad said, standing up. He sat her in the chair and knelt to the ground, blowing on her middle lightly.

Sharpay moaned lightly and held onto the arms of the chair as Chad's tongue came in contact with her. She closed her eyes and let out another moan as Chad flicked his tongue against her. Her hips moved slightly as she placed a hand on his head, as a way of telling him to continue.

She'd never been eaten out before; the thought of it disgusted her—until now—but she had no problem with giving her share of blow jobs. She was glad she didn't protest against it; it felt amazing.

"Oh, god…" she whispered. "Mm… Faster… Harder."

Chad's tongue flicked against her a bit quicker and he added pressure as he started sucking on her. Sharpay's back arched a little and she moaned as she moved her hips a little. Her chest started heaving as she let her breathing get heavier and she felt her clit become hard as Chad continued working his tongue around her.

"Mm… It feels so good… Don't stop…"

Sharpay gasped lightly, feeling her walls start clamping. Chad pulled away from her and he slid himself into her carefully before starting to move in and out of her quickly. Sharpay let out a moan and she slid her hand down to her middle, letting her fingers glide over herself. She bit her lip and she let out a whimper.

By this point, Sharpay was pretty sure that Chad was at the very top of her list. What was going on right now felt incredible and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else at the moment. She wished this could last forever.

As Chad kissed her neck, Sharpay let her hand slide over herself quicker and a little harder. After a few seconds, her muscles finally wrapped around Chad, making him burst into her and causing her to climax with a loud moan. Her hand slowed down and she breathed heavily as Chad stayed inside her, still moving a little. When he stopped, he stayed inside her and kissed her neck again.

"Friends?" Chad asked.

"_Best_ friends," she said.


	11. Sharpay and Troy 2

**For: TS**

**I hope you like it! I did it a little differently than I was going to, but I think it came out okay. I totally forgot about the ring until I re-read the request, so I hope that leaving it out was okay. =\**

* * *

As Sharpay walked into the kitchen of Lava Springs, she put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She'd been in here earlier—for her cup of ice cream—but she got bored of being outside, so she decided to come back in and bug whoever was in here. She saw Troy and grinned. _Perfect_, she thought. She didn't know why, but bugging him was like having an orgasm. Satisfying and never ending.

"Hey, Troy," she said.

"Hey," Troy said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my country club?"

"In here. What are you doing in _here_?"

"Bugging you."

"You're not bugging me; I could use the company."

Sharpay grabbed a permenant Sharpie marker and she wrote her name on the styrofoam cup before placing it in the freezer. She threw the marker on a counter and hopped up on it, dangling her feet slightly. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Cleaning."

"Why?"

"Because it needs it."

"It's spotless, Troy."

"That's because I cleaned it," he said, picking up a jar of marichino cherries. He opened the jar and took a cherry out by the stem, walking over to Sharpay. "Open."

Sharpay opened her mouth and Troy put the cherry in her mouth, pulling the stem off when she held it between her teeth. Sharpay grinned at him for a few seconds and watched him roll his eyes before her placed his mouth over hers and bit into the cherry, leaving the other half in her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed his lips lightly.

"That was kinda cute," she said. "Do we have whipped cream anywhere around here?"

"In the fridge."

"Get it."

Sharpay watched Troy walk over to the fridge and her eyes casted down to his backside. She bit her lip and felt the arousal kicking in, taking her shirt off over her head.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Troy asked. "Someone might walk in and see you."

"So lock the doors," she said, unclipping her bra and throwing it to the floor. "Don't act like you're not enjoying it."

"No one said I'm not," Troy said, locking the door. "We're gonna get in trouble."

"No we aren't. Come on, Troy; don't act innocent."

"I'm as innocent as it gets."

"I think you have yourself confused with Gabriella."

Troy shook his head with a laugh and he laid Sharpay back on the counter as he put the whipped cream can next to her. Sharpay shook the can up and snapped the cap off before looking at Troy as he yanked her shorts off. "Get the chocolate syrup. I can't do it plain," she said.

"Why aren't you wearing underwear?" he asked, walking to the pantry.

"What's the point? It's just an extra article of clothing to take off."

"Yeah, but other people can tell when you're not wearing any."

"So? I don't care. It's one less step to sex… Speaking of… I really, really need a certain someone to give me my oral therapy."

"You can have all the oral therapy you want," he said, walking back to the counter, setting the chocolate next to Sharpay.

"Good," she said, squirting the whipped cream into her mouth. She put the can down and squirted some of the chocolate into her mouth and swallowing it. "I'm ready for our game; are you?"

"I've been ready," he said, squirting a dab of the chocolate just above her nub.

"Oh, Troy; that's not even cool. That might give me an infection."

"It's not inside you; I'm taking care of it right now."

"Do it faster."

Troy laughed a little and he bent down a little, letting his mouth come in contact with her. Sharpay gasped lightly and she closed her eyes, biting her lip as she ran her fingers through Troy's hair. "Troy… God…" she whispered.

"Feel good?" Troy asked.

"Amazing. Don't stop."

Troy laughed lightly and continued sucking on her, running his tongue over her to make sure he sucked off all the chocolate. He squeezed her thighs lightly before moving a hand down and sliding his finger into her. Sharpay moaned lightly, biting her lip as she gripped Troy's hair between her fingers. She moved her hips lightly, moaning every few seconds and she arched her back, pushing herself into Troy's mouth.

She let out a louder moan, feeling Troy nibble on her lightly and she let out a frustrated grunt. "I'm so close…"

Troy flicked his tongue against her quickly and he let his finger slide in and out of her . His sucking got a little harder and Sharpay finally let out a long moan as her juices gushed out of her.

Sharpay breathed for a few seconds and she looked at Troy. "I need you. Now."

Troy unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and he pushed them, along with his boxers down. He slid into Sharpay and listened to her moans, biting his lip. Sharpay sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close to her. She moved her hips with his and she let out a quiet moan.

"Faster," she said.

Troy's pace sped up and Sharpay let out a gasp when he hit the right spot. She dug her nails into his back, letting her hips move as fast as possible, making Troy speed up.

"Oh, god… I'm right there…" she whispered.

Troy held Sharpay's hips and her slammed into her as hard as he could, making her grunt and moan everytime. Sharpay's insides finally quivered and she let out an ear-piercing scream as her orgasm hit her.

Once they came down for their orgasmic high, Sharpay and Troy breathed heavily, looking at each other.

"Round two?" Troy asked.

"Nuh uh. Round two, three, and four."


	12. Sharpay and Troy 3

**Okay, this is for my bestest best online friend in the world (she knows who she is). She didn't send in a request, but she wanted me to do a oneshot for her, so I'm doing it. =]**

**For others that have made requests and I skipped over them, I either couldn't open the e-mail notice or I couldn't get myself into it, so I'm SO SO SO sorry if I didn't get to yours.**

* * *

Sharpay sighed, running her hand through her hair as she made her way into Troy's house. She'd gotten into a fight with Zeke and Troy was the only one that could put her in higher spirits. They'd been best friends their whole lives and they'd been having sex since they were twelve years old. They've never been together; it's always been a friends with benefits thing for them. Whatever crisis they were going through, they always went to each other for support, and that usually meant they'd be having sex later on.

Sharpay was with Zeke and Troy with Gabriella, but Sharpay and Troy had one of those 'no matter what' relationships. Neither of them thought of it as cheating on their spouse; they just thought of it as a way of feeling better. They did it mainly just for the pleasure, anyways.

Sharpay and Zeke live together, but Troy lives in his own house, while Gabriella is with her mother. Troy told Sharpay that Gabriella was in Mexico visiting a relative, so they were safe from being caught.

As she made her way upstairs, she heard the shower running in Troy's room, and she laid down on the bed, turning the TV on. She smiled when she saw that he'd been watching 'Barney'. It's Saturday; they always watch their Saturday cartoons—even if they're twenty-six years old. It was a tradition that started when they were old enough to focus on TV.

It only lasted a few minutes before the shower kicked off and Troy emerged from the bathroom just a few seconds later. Sharpay looked at him and raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Now, I can get used to seeing that everyday," Sharpay said, eyeing Troy's naked body.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked, walking towards his dresser.

"Zeke and I got into a fight. Don't put your clothes on; I'm just gonna take them off again," she said, taking her shirt off.

"True, but turn the TV off. I don't want to listen to kids singing the theme song when we're dancing."

"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination; everyday we learn to play with a dinosaur sensation," Sharpay sang.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up."

"Shut don't go up; prices do. With a face like yours, you should live in a zoo. Monkey boy."

"Well, if I weren't a monkey, then the sex wouldn't be that great," Troy said, hovering over Sharpay.

Sharpay laughed and she turned the TV off before putting the remote on his nightstand. "Okay, enough talking. Make me feel good," she said.

"I will, as soon as the obstacles are out of the way," he said, taking her sweatpants and underwear off.

Sharpay unclipped her bra and she rested her hands on Troy's shoulders as she spread her legs a little.

"Y'know, we should stop our little sessions," Troy said, kissing her neck.

"No; they feel good."

"We've been doing this most of our lives."

"Troy, come on. Don't leave me hanging."

"Well, I was just thinking… What if we get caught?"

"At the rate we're going, Gabriella's gonna walk in on us and she's not due back for another two weeks."

"What if we hurt Gabi and Zeke?"

"Troy, come on…"

"I'm serious."

"Troy…"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"What you said to me the very first time we had sex."

Sharpay was quiet for a few seconds and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry about the mess; I didn't know I knew how to squirt?"

Troy shook his head. "No… The other thing. You know what it is," he said, kissing her neck.

"Troy, come on… Please…"

"Please what?"

"You know what."

"Say it."

Sharpay sighed and she ran her hands over Troy's back. "Fuck me."

Troy smiled and he slid into her, earning a deep moan. He slid in and out of her slowly and he kissed her lips lightly, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip.

Sharpay opened her mouth and she swirled her tongue with his, running her hands over his back as her legs wrapped around Troy's waist. She moved her hips with his quickly and she moaned, digging her nails into his back.

Their tongues fought with each other and Sharpay felt her insides contracting. She pulled away from the kiss and stopped moving her hips. "Troy… Stop…"

"Are you nuts?" Troy asked.

"I-I'm coming, Troy; stop."

Troy stopped moving and he looked at Sharpay. "Y'know, you're stopping the best part."

"It's too fast… Wait a few minutes. I'll be okay."

"Sharpay…"

"I'm sorry; it's not my fault it happens."

"You're the one that masturbates before coming over."

"I haven't masturbated in a month, Troy. Turn us over."

Troy flipped them over and Sharpay gasped lightly, closing her eyes.

"What's the matter; hit your spot?" Troy asked.

"Mhmm..."

"I'm ready when you are."

Sharpay nodded and she let out a small breath. She moved her hips slowly at first but let her pace speed up, letting out a moan.

Troy rested his hands on her hips, and brought his pelvis up to meet hers, purposely nudging her clit.

Sharpay moaned and bit her lip lightly as Troy started teasing her with his fingers. Even though he was just toying with her, it still felt amazing.

"Ooh... Troy…" she breathed.

"Hm?"

"It feels amazing… Don't stop."

Troys fingers danced around her, slowly teasing bud. Sharpay's hips stopped moving and she bit her lip hard, lifting herself off of him. She pushed her pelvis to his and didn't notice Troy's hand leave once she started rubbing herself over him.

Sharpay slid back a little and pressed herself against his penis, trapping him between her and his stomach. She slid herself back and forth over his head several times, earning a moan from herself and from Troy.

Troy pulled Sharpay forward and he grinned a little, turning them over. He place a kiss on her neck and slowly made his way down to her shoulder, pressing his palm to her, moaned quietly and she pushed herself into his hand, letting out a frustrated grunt.

"Troy, don't fuck around," Sharpay said.

"I thought you liked to provoke it," Troy said, sliding his thumb over her.

"I do, but you're just being an ass. Either turn us back over or get serious."

"Okay, okay. You have to tell me what you want first, though."

"Troy…"

"Sharpay."

Sharpay sighed and she pushed Troy off of her, turning over on her side, staring at the wall.

"Shar," Troy said.

Sharpay stayed silent and she felt tears fill her eyes. Troy looked at her for a few seconds.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I'm frustrated, okay! I'm frustrated with you, I'm sexually frustrated, among many other frustrations and you're not relieving it in any way."

"Shar…" he said, laying behind her.

"What."

"I'll stop… Come on," Troy said as he slid his hand over her pelvis.

"No."

"You know you don't wanna stop," he said, sliding his finger dover the hood of her clit. "You're almost there and you wanna reach your destination."

Sharpay stayed silent for a few seconds, but let out a moan when Troy pressed his finger against her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes when she realized that he really wasn't going to stop this time. She turned over to face him and she scooted closer to him, wrapping her legs around him, keeping them on their sides.

They could get into the weirdest and most uncomfortable looking positions, but no matter what they were doing, it felt fantastic.

Troy slid himself into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he continued sliding his finger over her nub. Sharpay moaned and buried her face into his neck, moving her hips with his.

The quicker they moved, the better it felt. Sharpay bit her lip hard when she felt her clit start burning. That was a sign that she was almost there. Sharpay whimpered and she grunted lightly , pushing herself into him as hard as she could.

"Mm… Troy…"

"Shar…"

"Oh, god… I'm almost there, don't stop."

"C'mon Shar, you can do it."

Sharpay's breath increased dramatically as their hips moved faster and faster, and as Troy's finger slid over her as quick as possible.

"Mmm… Oh, god... Troyyy…" she whined.

"Hold out a little longer, Shar. We're almost through."

"I want what you promised me in high school. Zeke isn't good enough to give it to me… Please…"

They both let out a moan, hitting the right spot. Troy kissed Sharpay's neck lightly.

"I would have thought you'd have it by now," he said.

"I want that baby… Mm… God…"

"Shar… Mm…"

Sharpay shuddered and they both pushed into each other as far as possible, as Troy's finger finally rubbed over her in the right spot. They both let out loud moans—Sharpay's overshadowing Troy's. They moved their hips until they were both sure that their orgasm was over and Troy's hand moved away from her. He stayed inside her and kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too…"Sharpay whispered.


	13. Sharpay and Chad 3

**So, I have a new e-mail address, so if anyone wants to send in requests, then go ahead and do that. I haven't had any glitches with this e-mail address, so hopefully it doesn't start. Anyways, this oneshot is for my bestest best friend again, cuz she's cool like that.**

* * *

Sharpay laughed, and put her hand on her head, where Chad had run her into the wall. They were both drinking, but Sharpay was a heavier drinker, and she was completely smashed. She always got drunk before him, and sometimes it was a good thing, because he had to drive her home.

"That hurt," Sharpay said. "That's a wall, not a magic portal." She's sarcastic, even when she's drunk. Imagine that.

"You're the one that threw your head back," Chad said, kicking Sharpay's bedroom door closed.

"You could have turned sideways."

"You're wasted. You need to sleep."

"No kidding. You started my hangover early. I have a headache now."

"Good, it serves you right for getting drunk," he said, laying her down on the bed.

"Stay here."

"Why?"

"Because… I'll do something for you. You'll enjoy it. I promise."

"Sure I will."

Sharpay smirked and she pulled Chad down onto the bed, placing her hands on his cheeks. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Sharpay pulled Chad closer and kissed his lips lightly. The kiss got deeper, and Sharpay started a tongue battle that lasted what seemed like forever. Pulling away for breath, Chad pulled Sharpay's shirt up and over her head, and then kissed her neck, teasing her sweet spot.

Sharpay let out a small moan and she unbuttoned and unzipped Chad's jeans then pushed them down as her skirt and underwear were pulled off. She reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, throwing it to the floor before pulling Chad's shirt off. They both kicked their shoes off, and Sharpay pushed Chad's boxers off, before turning them over and straddling him.

Sharpay kissed Chad's neck lightly and she felt his hands on her thighs. She gasped lightly, when she felt Chad's finger slide over her, and she bit her lip, letting out a small moan as she moved his hand.

"Not yet," she whispered. "After," she said, scooting down a little.

Sharpay took Chad into her hand and she grinned a little, when she heard his breath hitch in his throat. She lowered her mouth to him and she let her tongue swirl over him, purposely letting her tongue ring press against him. She sucked on him slowly, and let her hand slide up and down, slowly teasing him. She giggled a little when she heard him moan, and she let her hand move a little quicker and she swirled her tongue around him again. It only took a few for twists and turns before Chad groaned and Sharpay finally pulled away, swallowing as she scooted up a little and kissed his lips.

Chad flipped them over and he scooted himself down, before kissing her thigh lightly. Sharpay pursed her lips together and she let out a small breath, when she felt him blow on her. Chad spread her legs a little and he let his tongue slide over her, slowly. Sharpay moaned and she let her eyes close as she bit her lip, letting her hand run through Chad's hair.

Feeling Chad's tongue to flips and swirls around her, Sharpay was practically exploding inside. She felt her body grow warm, and she knew she wouldn't last long because she was already aroused.

Chad sucked on her, letting his tongue circle around her clit slowly. Sharpay arched her back a little and she let out a moan, gripping his hair in between her fingers. She pushed her hips into him lightly and she whimpered, when his tongue flicked over her. Sharpay gasped lightly and she came to her climax, letting out a slightly louder moan.

Once she calmed down and stopped writhing around, Sharpay let out a breath, and turned them back over, straddling him again. She rubbed herself against Chad and she kissed his lips, guiding him into her with her hand. She bit her lip lightly as she slid down onto him and rested her hands on his chest.

Her hips moved slowly and she let out a small moan. Chad's hands rested on her hips and he pushed his hips up to meet hers. Sharpay bit her lip a little harder and she rocked her hips a little quicker, letting out another moan as she pushed her pelvis into his.

"Mm… You're amazing…" Sharpay whispered.

"You're doing all the work," Chad said.

"Not if you take over."

Chad flipped them over and he pushed into her easily. Sharpay's hands rested on his back, and she moaned lightly, moving her hips with his. Chad rested his hands on her hips and he kissed her neck lightly.

"Faster," she whispered.

Chad thrust himself into her a little quicker and he nibbled on her neck gently. Sharpay moaned, running her hand through his hair, and she let out a small whimper.

"Mm… Oh, god…"

"Shar…" Chad whispered.

"Faster."

Chad let his pace become quicker and he let out a groan. Sharpay wrapped her legs around his waist and she arched her back a little, pushing her hips into his. "Harder…" she whispered.

Chad roughened his pace, letting it become a bit quicker as well, and he groaned again, closing his eyes tightly. Sharpay's whimpered, feeling her insides trembling, and she turned them over, so she was on top again. She moved her hips as quickly as she could and she let out a loud moan when her orgasm struck her. She dug her nails into Chad's shoulders, and she pushed her hips into his a little more, arching her back again as her walls tightened around him. She moaned again, feeling Chad's thick coating fill her, and she pursed her lips, let out a satisfied breath as it slid down her thighs. They both stayed still for a few minutes, before they could recuperate.

"Mm… That's better than Zeke's work," Sharpay said.

"I'm better at Zeke than everything," Chad said.

"That's not true. His cookies are better than an orgasm."

* * *

**Here's the form for the requests, so you don't have to go all the way back to the first page:**

**Couple:  
Place:  
Important items:**


	14. Gabriella and Troy 2

**For: Kassie**

**I hope you like this. I always do my best on these, so I hope its good enough. I wasn't sure what you meant by the location being at the hot tub/pool, so I put them both in there.**

* * *

Gabriella looked out the back door, with a smirk on her face. She had a plan tonight, and she was sure it would fall through. It's not an evil plan. Just a plan that will make her night—and Troy's—the best night of their lives. One of them, anyways.

Gabriella was currently clad in a thin black robe-like bathing suit cover up, with black high heels, and her hair was in loose curls. Underneath the cover up was her bikini, but Troy wouldn't see it until later.

Picking up a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, Gabriella opened the back door and closed it behind her. She saw Troy swimming under the water in the pool, and she sat the bowl of strawberries on a small inn table between two lounge chairs. She sat on one of the chairs and she crossed her legs, picking up one of the strawberries. She bit into it just as Troy came to surface and she looked at him with a grin.

"Hey there, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

"Hey, Freaky Callback Girl," Troy said, pulling himself out of the pool. "Get in with me."

"I will soon. You have to help me eat these first, though. I can't eat them by myself."

"Why'd you get so many?" he asked, sitting on the other lounge chair.

"So you'd eat them with me. So, tell me something. What exactly to do see in the future for us?" Gabriella asked, handing him a strawberry.

"Well…" he said, taking a bite from the strawberry. "We're already married, so we don't have to deal with wedding plans or anything."

"Right. That sucked."

"It did. And, we already have a beautiful little girl… Speaking of which, where's Cassidy?"

"Sharpay picked her up."

"You let that thing take my daughter?"

"Troy Zackary Bolton, she is her godmother and you will not talk about her like that. You're completely ruining the moment; now continue what you were saying."

Troy sighed and he thought for a few seconds. "We have a roof over our heads… We have greatly supporting jobs. We have the best friends in the world… And, most importantly… We have each other."

Gabriella smiled and she finished the rest of her strawberry, before putting the stem in the bowl. She stood up and her heels clacked on the cement as she made her way to Troy's chair. She took his strawberry from his hand and put it in the bowl before straddling him and kissing his lips lightly.

"You have no idea how much I love you…" she whispered.

"I might," Troy said.

Gabriella pressed herself into Troy and she smirked, feeling him stiffen. "Wow. Hardly any work at all," she said, getting up from the chair.

"You tease."

"You know it."

Gabriella slid her heels off, and she let the cover up fall from her shoulders, revealing her thong bikini. She watched Troy bite on his lip and she untied her bikini top, letting it fall to the ground. She watched Troy's eyes travel to her slightly larger than usual breasts—having a baby does wonders for certain parts of your body.

With a grin, Gabriella slid her bottoms down and turned, walking toward the pool. She didn't give it a second thought before jumping into the cool pool water. A few seconds later, she resurfaced and came face to face with Troy. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips lightly.

"It's colder in here than I thought. Let's get in the hot tub," Gabriella said.

"Deal."

Gabriella swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. She waited for Troy before she stepped into the hot tub, and she flipped a switch, turning on the jets. She watched Troy climb in and she pushed him down on a step, straddling him. She rubbed herself against him and kissed his neck lightly.

"I'm gonna torture you," she said.

"Hey, you're just torturing yourself," Troy said, resting his hands on her hips.

"No. Just wait and see," she said, pressing against him.

Gabriella bit her lip lightly and she let out a small moan, rubbing herself against him again. "Mm…"

"Gabs, teasing is mean…" Troy said.

"Shh…"

She rubbed herself against him again, this time repeatedly, making sure her clit rubbed against his head. She bit her lip, letting out a moan, and she rested her forehead on his.

"I can make it more pleasurable if you let me…" Troy whispered.

"Do it. I need it… Please…"

Troy picked Gabriella up off of him, and he sat her on the edge of the hot tub. He laid her back and kissed her thigh lightly, before sliding his tongue over her clit. Gabriella moaned and she let her fingers run through his hair. Troy sucked on her lightly, and he flicked his tongue over her, gently. Gabriella's back arched and she let out another moan, gripping his hair lightly.

Troy pressed his tongue to her a little more and he let his pace quicken a bit. Gabriella gasped, and she moaned, feeling herself pulsating, and she pushed Troy from her easily. She stayed still for a few seconds, before getting back into the hot tub, and she straddled Troy again.

"That was quick," Troy said.

"I'm horny, what did you expect?" Gabriella asked.

Gabriella slid onto Troy carefully and she let out a small breath, before rocking her hips. Troy's hands rested on her hips and he pushed his into hers. Gabriella moaned and she kissed Troy's neck lightly. She felt Troy's thumb on her clit, and she moaned again as he circled his thumb over her. She let her hips move a little quicker, and she bit her lip lightly.

Troy moaned when Gabriella quickened her pace, and he drug in a breath, letting his thumb press on her a little more. He pushed his hips up into hers and he let out a moan, making the pace of his thumb quicker.

Gabriella whimpered and she bit her lip. She let her hips rock a little quicker, and she finally let out a loud moan as her walls enclosed around Troy. She moved her hips faster, riding out her orgasm, and she closed her eyes, resting her forehead down on Troy's shoulder as he spent himself inside of her.

Gabriella's orgasm finally subsided and she let out a small breath, slowing her hips to a stop.

"What got you so worked up, Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked.

"It's mating season."


	15. Vanessa and Zac

**For: blondgrrl087_Z**

**I hope this is okay. I've been a bit low on muse lately. You said 'Zanessa' so I'm assuming you mean Zac and Vanessa, not Troy and Gabriella? If you meant Troy and Gabriella, I'll edit it and change the names.**

**

* * *

**

Vanessa stared out to the water, letting out a small breath. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, just sitting on a blanket as Zac rubbed her back. For some reason, it felt better when she was sitting up rather than laying down. She and Zac were the only two here at the beach at the moment. It's pretty late, and everyone else went home close to two hours ago. Vanessa and Zac weren't quite ready to go home, and they wanted to be alone together.

Vanessa looked around for a few seconds and smiled, seeing a sandcastle that they'd built earlier. A couple of younger kids, around two or three helped them make it, so it was incredibly sloppy, but it was still really cute.

She felt Zac's hands leave her back and she turned around to face him. "Why'd you stop? That felt good," she said.

"I've re-applied so much lotion it's practically caked on you," Zac said.

"Gross… I need a shower now, thanks a lot."

"You're the one that wanted your back rubbed; don't complain."

"Whatever," she said, playfully.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow when Zac handed her a bottle of gold-ish colored liquid, and she slowly opened it, then looked at him. "Before I attempt the suicide drink, what the hell is this?"

"Tequila."

"Does Mexico know you've taken all of it?"

"They don't need to."

Vanessa laughed a little and she took a drink, but coughed and handed the bottle back to Zac. She coughed a couple of times and she looked at him. "How can you drink that? It's disgusting."

"You're just not a drinker," Zac said.

"Neither are you."

"I take risks."

Vanessa laughed and she shook her head lightly, looking out to the water again.

"I'm beat," Zac said.

Vanessa watched Zac lay down on their blanket, and she laid next to him, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his lips lightly and held it for a few seconds. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Baby…" Zac whispered back.

"…Will you make love to me?"

Zac smiled lightly. "I'd do anything for you," he said, running his hand over her side.

"That's great to know," Vanessa said, sliding Zac's swimming trunks down.

Zac slid Vanessa's bikini bottoms off, and he hovered over her, kissing her neck. Vanessa's legs wrapped around his waist, and she closed her eyes, letting out an easy breath, followed by a moan, as he slid into her. Biting her lip, she rested her hands on his back and looked him in the eye.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you, too," Zac said.

As he pumped and slid in and out of her, Vanessa's moaning became more frequent. Her breath heavied, her hips started bucking, her nails dug into his back. They'd made love before, but for some reason it just felt better this time. It didn't usually feel this good this early in, but they weren't complaining.

Vanessa moaned, pushing her hips up into Zac's and she let out a frustrated breath. She flipped them over and pushed her hips into him again, rocking back and forth. Her hands rested on his chest and his hands on her hips.

Zac moaned quietly, moving his hips with hers, and he pushed himself into her a little and they both moaned loudly. Vanessa whined lightly, and she moved her hips faster, gasping as she slid over a certain spot. She let her pace get a little rougher and she finally let out a loud moan as her walls contracted around Zac.

Zac let out a moan, letting himself go inside of Vanessa. Vanessa's hips slowed to a stop and she let out a breath, staring at him.

"Mm…That was _fabulous_," Vanessa said.

"You're turning into Sharpay."

"You're out of a sex partner."


	16. Sharpay and Troy 4

**Form for you to use if you want to request  
Couple:  
Place:  
Important items: **

* * *

Sharpay grunted as she was pushed against the wall. She and Troy were both breathing heavily, from the heavy make out session they'd just broke apart from. By now, they both were completely naked, and Sharpay was getting more aroused with each passing second. She knew that she'd pay for teasing Troy last night. But, that's fine with her. She enjoys the torture. She likes to draw it out. The orgasms sure feel a hell of a lot better than when she just goes for it to get herself off.

If anyone knew Sharpay—and by this, I mean sexually—then they'd know she's the queen of masturbation, blow jobs, and toy sex. At just eighteen years old, the drama queen was probably the most sexually experienced in her school. She'd shagged all the classmen, upper and lower—until she turned eighteen. She doesn't want to be considered a cradle robber. She even screwed the guys that were at a completely different school. It wasn't anything she was ashamed of; she loves sex. She can't just go off with any random guy anymore, though; she's in a serious relationship with Troy and doesn't want to screw it up.

To be honest, the only reason Sharpay was so horny tonight wasn't just because her boyfriend—no, _fiancé_—is so good looking and sexy. It's because she'd given birth to their daughter Courtney just six weeks ago; she stopped having sex when she found out she was pregnant, and she was told that the soonest they could be sexually active again was six weeks after giving birth. Today, Courtney is exactly six weeks, and Sharpay just couldn't wait any longer. She even worked extra hard to lose the whole extra 40 pounds she'd gained while she was pregnant, just for tonight, so she wouldn't get tired in the middle of it all.

Sharpay gasped, biting her lip as she felt pressure applied to her clit. It'd been over a year since she's had any type of sexual contact with Troy, because the both of them were paranoid about having sex and making her womb and x-rated bouncy house. Sharpay didn't even have the guts to pleasure herself because she felt like Courtney knew what she was doing. Those thoughts just plain freaked her out.

Troy's finger slid over Sharpay's hardened bud, and the blonde sank her teeth into her bottom lip even more.

"Mm… Troy… Get to the bed," she managed to say.

Troy walked over to the bed and he laid Sharpay down, kissing her neck fiercely as he hovered over her. He'd played it fair with Sharpay and didn't relieve himself the whole time she was pregnant either, because he knew how great the sex would be after waiting so long. They both had common sense in that factor.

Sharpay ran her hand through Troy's hair and she let out a small moan as he sucked on her neck. She reached for Troy's hand and placed it between her legs, as if she were begging him to pleasure her. She didn't want to waste any time.

A chill ran through her body as Troy slid his finger over her again. Her hips lightly pressed into his finger and she moaned. "Mm… Troy, please…" she whispered.

Troy moved from her neck and he moved his attention to Sharpay's center. He put his thumb just above her clit and he pushed up on her a little, slowly circling his finger around her. He watched her expression as it went from her biting her lip to her eyes closing and her breathing getting heavy.

Sharpay moaned, letting her hands grasp the bed sheet and she moved her hips slowly, just enough to help with the friction of Troy's slow moving finger. "Faster…"

Troy stopped making circles, and just moved his finger over her. His speed was a bit quicker, but still a bit slow. It seemed to have an effect on Sharpay, because she let her hips move faster and her grip on the sheet got tighter.

"Oh, God…" she whispered. "Mm… Harder…"

Sharpay bit her lip when Troy pushed his finger against her, making his movement a little rough. "Troy, just do it; I need you."

Troy slid his fingers over her as fast as he could, and he continued it for a few seconds, before Sharpay grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her. He could see her contracting, and that just meant that she made him stop short just before her orgasm came.

"I need you…" Sharpay whispered. "Please…"

Troy gladly lined himself up with her and shoved his erection into her. Sharpay bit her lip, immediately transferring her hands from the sheet to his back, and her manicured, blue-tipped nails dug into his back as he started sliding in and out of her. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip and she let out a small breath.

"Fast, hard, the usual," Sharpay said. "We can play games later; I need the real thing."

Troy's hips smashed against hers each time her slid back into her. They both enjoyed the feeling, even though it seemed too rough. Sharpay was sure she'd probably bleed, just because they were going too fast and it'd been so long. She usually always bled when they were rough, but it never stopped her from doing it.

Sharpay grunted, pushing her hips up into Troy's and she felt her chest burning as she breathed heavily. Her hand slid to her middle and she circled her fingers around her clit, digging her nails with her free hand into Troy's back, hard. She figured Troy was pretty into their festivities, because he hasn't said a word about her nails and he usually let her know when she was hurting him.

They both enjoyed their sexual encounters. They both enjoyed sex, period. Before, Troy was sexually active, but only with Gabriella and Kelsi. The incident with Kelsi was an accident. Neither of them knew who the other was; they thought each other were Gabriella and Jason. You'd think that they would be able to tell the difference, but they were both so involved, it slipped their minds.

Sharpay was a player. Suggestively metaphorically speaking, she was like the shooter the started the Virginia Tech Massacre. She went after her victims one after another, not caring who they were. Just doing what was on her mind. Comparing her to a cold hearted murderer isn't the nicest thing, but it was a good metaphoric explanation.

Letting out a loud moan, Sharpay let her fingers slide over her clit, as Troy started pounding harder into her, signaling that he was reaching his climax soon. They both put all their effort into their tasks, and they got closer and closer to that feeling they were working hard for.

Just as Troy let himself go, and his juices exploded into her, Sharpay's gushed from her, and she let out a scream sounding moan. As they rode out their orgasms, they stared into each other's eyes. Sharpay circled her fingers over her clit again, until she came down from her orgasmic high, and she let out a small breath of relief.

"God…" she whispered with a laugh. "That was great."

"It was better than any other time," Troy said. "You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should get pregnant again so we can have this experience after the other baby is born."


	17. Gabriella and Troy 3

**For: AddyD90**

**Alright, I did my best, honestly. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Gabriella giggled, feeling Troy's arms snake around her waist. His lips pressed against her neck and she tilted her head a bit to give him more access. She was currently in the middle of making macaroni and cheese for their three children—ten-year-old Vanessa, six-year-old Zac, and three-year-old Aaden. It was the easiest meal she could whip up without them getting impatient. She gave up on making sandwiches by the time Zac turned four because he and Vanessa would fight over who got the better or more special peanut butter and jelly. With macaroni and cheese, there was no fighting because they all got the same amount in the same colored bowls with the same spoon. That was actually Sharpay's idea. She told Gabriella that's what she does with her kids.

_It's all a game, Gabriella; you just have to know how to play it_ she told her. She wasn't the same bitchy, cold hearted ice queen she was in high school. After Gabriella and Troy graduated from college, they moved back to Albuquerque, right next door to Sharpay and Ryan and their kids. Sharpay and Zeke got together after high school and had three kids as well, but he decided he couldn't deal with anymore kids, so he left town. Sharpay is now stuck raising six-year-old Hannah, two-year-old Alexis, and ten-month-old Bradley. Ryan and Kelsi had two kids and they're still together, but Kelsi was on a business trip. They have two little boys, four-year-old Brandon and one-year-old Carter.

Gabriella was almost jealous of Sharpay. Her kids were adorable. The girls look exactly like her. They're even light skinned, not even a tanned complexion. Bradley on the other hand, is darker than Zeke, which surprised everyone that knew them, but they don't love him any less. Sharpay doesn't, anyways. Zeke could care less. Brandon and Carter look just like Ryan. Vanessa and Aaden look like Gabriella herself, and Zac just like Troy. Gabriella was glad that their children came out beautiful. She wouldn't love them any less even if they came out to be uglier than the ugliest dog in the world, but the kids being pretty took off relief of being made fun of and things like that.

"Are you almost done?" Troy asked, breaking Gabriella from her thoughts.

She nodded. "About five more minutes. Will you get the kids in here to sit down?"

"Sure."

"Gracias."

"No problem."

Gabriella turned the burner down a bit and she ran her hand through her hair. She couldn't believe how much she'd accomplished in her thirty-five years. She'd moved every summer for five years from sixth grade to eleventh. She made friends, she gained a boyfriend that soon turned into her husband, she became friends with her biggest enemy, she had three beautiful children, and she had a very successful job at Sharpay's photography studio as her personal assistant. Most people feel sorry for her, being Sharpay Evans' lapdog, but she's actually not pushy. She makes maybe two or three runs to develop pictures when Sharpay has clients to photograph. She doesn't fetch lattes, she doesn't pick up her dry cleaning, and she doesn't run her personal errands. Sharpay was a very reasonable boss.

"Mommy, Nessa bwoke my wobot!" Aaden said, running into the kitchen with tears streaming down his face.

Gabriella turned the burner on 'low' and she turned to Aaden, picking him up as he ran to her. She kissed his head and ran her hand over his back as he laid his head down on her shoulder. "Why did she break your robot?"

"Cuz she's a big meanie!"

"Vanessa Sharpay Bolton," she said as her oldest child walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Why did you break Aaden's robot?"

"I didn't, he's a liar."

"No, you awe!" Aaden said.

"You big baby."

"Knock it off, Sharpay," Gabriella said. "A new robot is coming out of your allowance."

"That's not fair; I only get ten a week!"

"Well, you can go three weeks without having an allowance. You're the one that broke your brother's toy, so you'll replace it."

"That's not fair. Aunt Sharpay's kids break things all the time and they don't have to replace them."

"They don't get an allowance. Sharpay is the one that replaces what needs to be replaced. She's rich enough to do that every day, we aren't, so stop damaging things that aren't yours or you won't get an allowance at all anymore."

"Whatever," Vanessa said, sitting down.

"Troy," Gabriella said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Behave," Troy said, pointing at Vanessa.

"Where's Zac?"

"He's sick, Mommy. His tummy doesn't feel good."

"Dear Lord, first Aaden, now him. You know who's next."

"The Sharpay clone?"

"Exactly. You know how that one gets."

"She gets all… moody and… mean and scary."

"Dangerous, very vile."

"Evil, demented…"

"I'm sitting right here, you can at least have the decency to insult me when I _can't_ hear you," Vanessa said through glaring eyes as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Oh my gosh, she even _sounds_ like her," Troy said.

"Scary," Gabriella nodded. It was silent for a few seconds before she handed Aaden to Troy. "Take your son, make him feel better."

"Why can't you make him feel better? You're the mommy."

"Yes, but the mommy has to get the kids' lunch ready, so the daddy has to talk to the little boy about basketball, trains, airplanes, and whatever disgusting things you boys talk about."

"Fine…"

"I'll play our game with you tonight if you deal with them while I'm getting this ready," she whispered.

"Plus the sick one?"

"Plus the sick one."

Troy and Gabriella scrunched up their noses when they heard retching sounds coming from a child in the bathroom.

"Sorry, Daddy; I have to finish lunch. We'll make it extra long," Gabriella said, turning her attention back to the stove.

"Yeah, we better. You owe me for this big time. I had to deal with the Baylor brats when they were sick, too," Troy said, putting Aaden in his booster seat.

"Because Sharpay was puking every five minutes and couldn't even stand up without falling over."

"She got sick on purpose."

"She wouldn't do that."

"She's Sharpay Evans," Troy said, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Gabriella let out a small breath and she sat on hers and Troy's bed, running her hand through her hair. It'd been a long day. Not only did Gabriella have to go to Sharpay's studio to get Vanessa's inhaler this morning, but she also had to run downtown to pick Sharpay up from the police station. While Sharpay was waiting for the bus this morning to get back home—her car broke down—the police saw her standing on the sidewalk and assumed that she was a prostitute. The whole situation was hilarious to Gabriella. When Sharpay told her what happened, she literally doubled over in laughter, only to be shit talked by Sharpay about the high school drama.

_You stole my musical, you broke up my perfectly organized, clique-ified school, you got together with the 'hottie superbomb' as Taylor so nicely described sex on legs, you __**fucked**__ said sex on legs, you went to college and got __**married**__ to said sex on legs, you have three gorgeous children by said sex on legs, and you work for __**me**__ so I'd pay attention and watch out for what you're laughing at or about, Gabriella. This is not a funny situation it's very serious, and if you don't wipe that smirk off your face I'll send you my kids when they're sick_ she threatened.

Gabriella thought her whole rant was pretty funny, but she also knew she was serious about sending one of the kids over the next time they got sick. That's not something Sharpay jokes about. She hates being around anyone sick, let alone kids, especially her own because 'they get whiney and they don't do anything themselves'. Gabriella understood her aggravation. She doesn't like dealing with sick kids either.

"They're in bed, their eyes are closed, let's get it on," Troy said, closing their door. He started walking to the bed, but stopped and appeared to be thinking for a few seconds. He turned around, locked the door, and finally walked to the bed, laying next to Gabriella and immediately attacking her neck and shoulder with kiss after kiss.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy… I'm tired."

Troy looked at Gabriella. "You _promised_."

"I know, but I… come on, Troy; I had to deal with Sharpay _and _our kids."

"Hey, I cleaned all the puke."

"…That's not fair, I dealt with Vanessa's prissy 'I'm holier than thou' attitude, plus Aaden cried about his robot all damn day."

"That's Vanessa's fault, not mine. Or yours. Just Vanessa's, let her suffer," he said, kissing Gabriella's neck again.

Gabriella's eyes rolled a little, involuntarily, when Troy sucked on her sweet spot. She let out a subconscious moan and she ran her fingers through his hair. Her hands slid down to his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them, pushing them down. She took Troy's shirt off as he slid her underwear off. She felt Troy's hands sliding up her baby doll nightgown and she lifted her arms up as he took it off of her. Her hands pushed his boxers off and she kissed his lips gently, before he made it more passionate.

Troy's lips left hers, leaving her completely dizzy, and she let out an instant moan when she felt him sucking on her nipple. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, spreading her legs so he was lying in between them. As Troy's tongue swiveled around her nipple, Gabriella's hand slid down between her legs, her fingers gliding lightly over her smooth center. She contemplated about getting herself off or making herself wait for it to make it that much better.

Troy pulled away from her breast and he kissed her stomach, moving Gabriella's hand away from herself. He spread her legs a little more and blew on her lightly. As Gabriella moaned, Troy smirked when he saw her center flexing involuntarily. He places a small, light kiss on her, letting his bottom lip graze her bud lightly. Gabriella moaned and gripped the bed sheets, biting her lip hard.

"Mommy!" Aaden yelled.

Gabriella groaned and Troy sighed, getting up from the bed. "I'll go," he said, pulling on his boxers.

"Hurry back. Please," Gabriella said.

Watching Troy walk out of the room, Gabriella sighed and stared at the ceiling. The kids interrupt their sexual activities all the time, but she was so aroused she didn't know how long she'd last. She kind of felt sorry for Sharpay. She has three kids but no one to make love with. That had its ups and downs. The downs are, she's alone and she can't share anything with anyone. The ups are she can satisfy herself and she can have it the way she wants it. She figured Sharpay to be a quick and rough girl for some reason.

Ten minutes later, Troy walked back into the room and closed and locked the door. He walked back over to the bed and took his boxers off before hovering over Gabriella again. "Nessa sounded like she 'frowed up'."

"Did she?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. She made it to the toilet. I told her to knock on the door if she throws up again."

"Don't screw around; get back to what we were doing."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said before blowing on her center again, lightly.

Gabriella let out a small breath and her eyes closed as she moaned when Troy's tongue slid over her pulsating clit. She pursed her lips together and moaned a second time, letting her fingers run through Troy's hair. She left her fingers tangled in his hair, as if she were holding his head in place. She pressed into his mouth a little and she whimpered when she started sucking on her.

Troy let his hands massage her thighs and he swirled his tongue around her hard bud, receiving a deep moan, followed by his name. Gabriella shuddered and she let out a slightly louder moan, as her hands went from Troy's head to grip the sheets tightly. Her breath got caught in her through as she let her hips move slowly as Troy pulled his mouth away from her and started rubbing her in circles with his thumb, to finish her off. Gabriella let out a breath and she ran her hand through her hair, looking at Troy.

"That was great," she said.

"It's gonna be greater when we get to the real thing," Troy said, kissing her lips lightly.

"Let's get to it, then."

"Mom?" Vanessa asked from the other side of the door.

"What, Honey?"

"Can I go get a cup of Sierra Mist? My stomach feels a little better, but I need to burp."

"Sure, Honey. We have the little bottles in the fridge. Make sure you turn out the lights."

"Okay."

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other after a few seconds. Troy slid into her without warning and she gasped, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Troy asked.

"No. Go."

Troy moved in and out of her slowly and he kissed her neck lightly. Gabriella's hands rested on his back and she moaned softly, biting her lip again. She moved her hips with his, and she kissed his shoulder. Feeling him push into her a little further, she pushed her hips into his, and caught a moan from sounding as she heard another knock at the door.

"Mom?" Vanessa asked.

"What, Sweetheart?" Gabriella asked, biting her lip.

"I'm going back to bed."

"Okay, Honey. Good night."

"Oh, yeah; Mom?"

"What, Ness?"

"I already puked once. Keep the noise down, I don't want a relapse."

Gabriella laughed, but covered her mouth and she stifled her giggles. "Okay Sweetie, I'm sorry. Go to bed, I love you."

"If you really love me, you'll keep it down," Vanessa said as her voice faded, walking down the hall.

Gabriella laughed again when she heard Vanessa's door close. "We're terrible parents," she said.

"Mhm, be quiet and focus," Troy muttered.

Gabriella chuckled and she kissed his shoulder again, before laying her head back down on her pillow. She bucked her hips with his and gasped lightly when he moved his hips in a circular motion. She felt her eyes roll back and she closed her eyes, digging her nails into his back. She moaned, biting her lip and she let out a small breath.

Troy pushed into her deeper and deeper until he reached the hilt and he groaned, feeling Gabriella's walls start to tighten against him. He bit her neck lightly, but hard enough to leave a mark, and he groaned again. He circled his hips again and he knew she was right there because he felt her body start trembling.

One more push and they both lost his. Troy's juices gushed into Gabriella as her legs tightened around his waist, her back arched, and her nails dug deep into his back, making perfect half moon indentions. Gabriella moaned slightly louder than before and she let her chest rise and fall quickly as she tried to catch her breath. Once they could breath normally, they shared a small kiss.

"What's our score?" Troy asked.

"Well… The kids interrupted three times… only had to stop once. Considering how amazing that orgasm was… I say it's a million to one. We win by nine hundred and ninety nine."

"We win."

"We _so_ win."


	18. Taylor and Troy

**For: BossyChic4Lfe**

**I hope you like it. I know it's kind of short, but I've been a bit under the weather.**

**Chri5tin3: I'm so sorry about that! I was having troubles with my e-mail a while back. I'll just check your request and get that done right away!**

* * *

Taylor laughed, running away from Troy as he chased her. They'd been at the beach for some time now and they didn't plan on leaving any time soon. The part of the beach they were in was actually blocked off from the rest of the beach, because of shark attacks in the water around the area. They made extra sure that they didn't go in any further than about knee deep, but their bodies were completely wet from splashing and falling. So far, they hadn't seen any predators, but since it was getting dark, they decided to stay out of the water and just stay on the sand.

At this beach, you could pitch a tent for a night, and that's what they were doing. Well, they didn't bring a tent, but they brought a punch of blankets and pillows and they planned on sleeping on the sand. They hadn't been caught yet, because hardly anyone checks this spot, so they knew they were safe for the time being.

As Troy caught up to her, he picked her up from behind and twirled her around, making her laugh. They always had such a good time together. It didn't matter what they were doing, as long as they were together, they were having fun.

After graduation, Troy went to Berkeley for a while. He decided that he didn't like the college experience in California very much, so he came back to Albuquerque and started attending U of A (University of Albuquerque) without a scholarship. When he found out that Taylor stayed in Albuquerque and was also attending U of A, they decided to get an apartment together. Taylor didn't have a car, so Troy always picked her up in the mornings from her house, so moving in together was pretty convenient.

After a while of living together, they started a friends with benefits relationship. Neither of them liked the fact that they were cheating on Chad and Gabriella, so they broke up with their spouses and they got together themselves, because they started falling in love. They started dating, and then got engaged, and now they've been married for two years. They also have a seven-month-old little girl named Payton, who they left with Sharpay for the night.

"Troy!" Taylor shrieked. "Put me down!"

"Not a chance, Mrs. Bolton," Troy said, spinning around again.

Taylor laughed and she glanced down to her hands, which her resting over Troy's, and she let out a gasp. "My ring!"

"What?"

"My wedding ring, where is it!"

"On your finger?" Troy asked, putting her down.

"No, it's not. I swear I had it on just five minutes ago."

"Maybe it ran away."

"Troy, help me find it," she said, walking to their duffel bags.

"You're gonna sit down and make me find it? How fair is that?"

"I'm not," she said, digging into a pocket of her bag. She pulled out a flash light and turned it on, pointing to Troy. "I'm getting my flashlight."

Troy squinted at the light and he put his hand up to block the light. "You brought a flashlight?"

"You never know when you might need it."

"Or lose your wedding ring."

"I probably lost it when I was running away from _you_," she said, moving the light around on the sand. "Tell me if you see anything."

"I see sand."

"Troy."

"I'm sorry, I'm looking," he said, walking around the sand.

Taylor and Troy looked for that ring for fifteen minutes before Taylor finally said something.

"I found it!" Taylor said. "I found it."

"I heard you the first time," Troy said.

"Shut up," she said, sliding her ring on her finger.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Where was it?"

"Where was what?"

"Taylor."

"It was on my bracelet…"

"Your bracelet?"

"Yeah…"

"You had us _digging_ in the sand and this whole time it was on your _bracelet_?"

Taylor shined her flashlight at him again, resting a hand on her hip. "Don't you get all attitudinal with me, Troy Bolton; I wouldn't have found it if we weren't digging for it."

"Turn that damn thing off; it's bright. If someone sees a light, we'll get caught."

"No one comes here. There are sharks in the water."

"Not my fault."

Taylor turned off the flashlight and she put it back in her duffel back. She sat down on the blankets they had laid out and she laid back, letting out a content sigh, twisting her ring around her finger. Troy laid next to her and he kissed her lips lightly.

"Love you," Troy said.

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"Prove it, white boy."

"I will, b—"

"Watch it."

"I will, beautiful."

"What are you waiting on, Christmas?"

"No. I'm not gonna do it if you're mean."

"Yeah, you will."

"When pigs fly."

"Swine Flu. There you go."

Troy laughed. "Ah, Taylor… That was a bad joke."

"Troy…"

Troy chuckled and he kissed her lips again. He hovered over her and untied the sides of her bikini, moving it out of the way. He felt her hands pushing his swimming trunks down and he kicked them off, before sliding into her. They've been having sex so much in the past few years; they don't even bother with foreplay anymore.

Taylor let out a small moan into Troy's mouth and she moved her hips with his, sliding her hands over his shoulders. Troy's tongue parted her lips and their tongues swirled around, dancing together. Taylor squeezed Troy's shoulders lightly and his pace sped up a bit, as did hers.

Their hand signals and motions let each other know what the other wanted. They'd established this when they first started sleeping together. It just started and they got so used to it, they know what to do with a single touch of the hand.

Taylor pulled away from the kiss and they both breathed heavily, to catch their breath. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he kissed and nibbled at her neck and shoulder. Troy's tongue found Taylor's sweet spot quickly, and she moaned, biting her lip.

"Ooh, Troy…" she whispered.

Troy pushed into Taylor a little harder and he felt her shudder a bit. His hands slid over her sides, before he reached up and massaged her breast gently. He bit the nape of her neck lightly and ran his tongue over her neck a few times, blowing on her softly.

Taylor moaned and she wrapped her legs around Troy's waist as their pace sped up again. Her hips pushed into his and she let out a small whimper. She couldn't explain the feeling she got when she made love with Troy. She felt different, out of this world. She felt like she really, truly belonged with Troy when they made love.

After a few more hard and heavy thrusts, they both let out simultaneous throaty moans. Taylor's walls contracted around Troy, and he spilled himself into her, pumping in and out of her a few more times. They both breathed heavily and they looked at each other for a few seconds.

"You are the most amazing…" Troy said.

"Sex partner ever?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, well… Once you go black you never go back."


	19. Vanessa and Zac 2

**For: chri5tin3**

**I hope this is okay. I'm sorry for the wait. By the way, did you get your name in inspiration of 'Bandslam'? I just noticed that you have numbers in place of letters, like Sa5m.**

* * *

Vanessa wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She'd been in her home gym for the last hour and a half lifting weights and running on the treadmill. The treadmill is her least favorite part, so she usually does that first to get it done and over with. She just got finished with the weights a few seconds ago, so she was taking a break to catch her breath. She grabbed her water bottle from the floor and she opened it, took a few gulps, and closed it before putting it back down.

Vanessa looked up when she heard footsteps shuffling, but she didn't have to look to see who it was. Zac was horrible at actually lifting his feet up. Vanessa smiled.

"Hey, Babe," she said.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

Vanessa raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"…No."

"Loser. You're so dumb sometimes."

"Hey, you walk into walls."

Vanessa giggled when Zac kissed her lips and she rested her hand on his cheek for a few seconds before breaking the kiss. "Only when I'm not paying attention."

"How much are you lifting."

"A hundred twenty-five. Working my way up to a hundred fifty."

"What? A scrawny girl like you can lift that much?" Zac asked, walking over to the weight bar.

"Scrawny? Please. My body fat percentage is twelve, that's twenty less than yours."

"Whatever."

"Alright, big guy. You lift it."

"No problem."

Zac lifted the weight bar and he grunted a little. Vanessa raised an eyebrow and she smirked crossing her arms over her chest. Zac put the weight bar down on the ground and pointed to it.

"That thing is more than a hundred and twenty-five pounds."

"No. It weighs more than I do, Hon."

"Whatever… What are we gonna do today?" he asked, sitting on the bench with his legs on either side.

"Well," Vanessa said, copying his position. "We can go shopping… we can go bug our favorite bottled blonde… or, we can do what we do best," she said, inching closer to him.

"What would that be?" he asked, kissing her lips.

"Each other."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, laying her back on the bench, kissing her neck.

Vanessa pulled Zac's shirt off over his head and she let it drop to the floor, before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

"You're in a hurry," Zac said, sliding her shorts off.

"I'm horny, and by what I'm feeling, you are, too."

"Well, come on; a hot girl, in a sports bra, shorts shorter than Daisy Dukes, and sweaty. That's pretty damn sexy," he said, ripping her thong off and throwing it across the room.

Vanessa scoffed. "Those were new!" she said, hitting his shoulder.

"Do you wanna worry about ripped underwear or do you wanna have sex?"

"…I wanna have sex… but I'm going to complain about my underwear after we're done."

"I'll buy you some new ones then," he said, kissing her lips.

Vanessa slid Zac's boxers off and she kissed his neck, sliding her hand over him slowly. She smirked when he hardened. She let her fingers wrap around him and she giggled, sliding her hand up and down him slowly. She listened to him groan and gasped in surprise, but let out a moan when she felt his finger stroking her clit. She moved her hips slowly and she moaned again, biting her lip and letting her hand slide a little faster.

"Zac…" she whispered. "Mm…"

Vanessa's eyes closed slowly and she ran her hand through her hair, licking her lips a bit. She looked at Zac when he sat up, and she sat up as well. She scooted as close to him as she could and she draped her legs over his, letting her hand slide up and down him as he kissed her neck. A whimper escaped her mouth when Zac started rubbing her again, and she rested her forehead on his shoulder. She moaned and pushed Zac's hand from her. She lifted herself up and sat on Zac's lap, pushing against him. She rubbed herself over him and she bit her lip, when he squeezed her backside easily.

Vanessa reached between them and wrapped her fingers around him again, rubbing her thumb over his head. Zac moaned and lifted her up, before sliding her down on him. Vanessa moaned and laid her head down on his shoulder and rocked her hips against his. She bit her lip and moaned when he bit her neck lightly. She moved her hips in a circular motion and they both let out hearty moans.

Zac laid back on the bench and he rested his hands on Vanessa's hips. He pushed his hips up into hers and he slid his hands over her waist. His thumb rested on her clit and he rubbed her softly and slowly in circles, making her hips thrust a bit quicker.

"Faster," she whispered.

Zac let his thumb move a little faster and he pressed into her a little more, receiving a moan. Vanessa rested her hands on his chest and she rocked her hips faster, leaning forward a bit. She could tell she was getting close. She was starting to get that burning sensation, but it felt absolutely amazing. She let out a loud moan when Zac lightly pinched her clit. She rocked her hips faster and bit her lip, digging her nails into his chest lightly.

Zac moaned, and he let his finger flick over her clit, getting a deep moan. Vanessa grunted lightly and rocked her hips even quicker, letting out another moan. Zac rubbed his finger over her quickly, and he watched her facial expression as her eyes closed and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. A few seconds later, Vanessa let out a loud moan as her walls clenched around Zac. As Zac ejaculated into her, her juices gushed out of her and she shuddered a bit, before letting out another loud moan.

It took about five minutes, but when they both caught their breath, they looked at each other for a few seconds.

"They really were new underwear," Vanessa said.


	20. Ashley and Zac

**My best friend requested this, so if I have other requests, sorry, but she comes first. Sadly, she's my only friend so I'm a very lonely person and want to stay on good sides… Totally kidding, she's not my only friend. I have TWO friends :)**

* * *

Ashley walked behind the cameras as the director called 'cut'. She'd been working on the third installment of High School Musical for eight hours straight now and she was already tired of all the dancing and things. What really got on her nerves was that her best friend and her boyfriend were being extremely flirty. They always say they don't like PDA, yet there they are, practically having sex with each other out there in the open. _Like her nude scandal didn't do enough damage_, she thought.

She watched them with a slight scowl on her face, crossing her arms as she leaned against a locker. It was like Zac could feel her glare, because not two seconds later he broke from the kiss and looked at her. He gave her that sweet smile and she couldn't help but soften her expression and smile back. That was one thing she couldn't resist; his smile. And his eyes; those big blue pools just melted her heart.

Ashley watched him as he gave his girlfriend one more small kiss before moving towards herself. She watched his girlfriend leave the room with everyone else for lunch break, and she wrapped her arms around Zac's neck as his lips crashed to hers and his hands held her waist. His kisses were amazing. More than amazing, they're like amazing times a million. She's always loved his kisses. He's two years younger than her, but hey, he's legal, a great kisser, he's willing, and he's great in bed. And in the bathroom, the movie theater, the school—which is also the set that they work at for the time being. He's the best inside her, that much she knew was true. She never heard from Vanessa—_the slut_—how great Zac was in bed. That only told her that they'd never had sex before, because Vanessa—_so overrated they should re-make the High School Musical trilogy with a different Gabriella_—talked about everything that goes on in her personal life, even if no one wanted to know.

They both knew they had two hours before anyone would be back, and school wasn't in session because it was a weekend. There was no one else in the school except for the two of them. They'd never gone at it in the middle of the school hallway before. They'd been in a class room, a bathroom, and the auditorium, but that hadn't been since the last movie. In fact, they hadn't really done anything together in about seven months. She didn't figure that getting shagged against a locket would be too comfortable, but she didn't think it would be too discouraging.

As she was lifted up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and she broke from the kiss, both of them breathing heavily for the much needed air. She rested her forehead against his and looked at him for a few seconds.

"You know she's bad for you," she whispered.

"You're jealous," Zac said.

"And?"

"You have to let it go."

"You're cheating on her; you have to choose one or the other."

"I can't, she'll kill me."

"So will I."

Ashley gave a slight whimper when Zac kissed her again, and she felt his hand under her skirt, moving her thong to the side. She moaned lightly into the kiss when she felt his thumb brush across her, and she let her fingers run through the back of his hair. Her tongue slipped its way into Zac's mouth and hers swirled with his, as he got his jeans unzipped and unbuttoned. She wasn't even paying attention or focusing on anything until she felt him slide into her. She let out a small gasp, breaking away from the kiss and her mouth parted slightly, as her eyes stayed closed.

"Ohh… Wow…" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"It's been a while."

"You had Jared."

"I never slept with him. I'm not a cradle robber."

Zac pushed into her a little and she let out a quiet moan, letting her fingers grip the back of his hair. She pushed herself back into him, whimpering slightly. She moved her hips with his, as he slid in and out of her, holding her against the lockers. She stopped breathing for a few seconds, and then looked at him, shaking her head.

"Stop," she said. "Stop, stop, stop."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Someone's coming, and it's not either of us; stop, we gotta run."

Zac pulled out of Ashley and he let her stand up as he zipped up his jeans. Ashley fixed her thong quickly before Zac grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him as they started running down the hall. Ashley stumbled when they turned the corner but she caught her balance, and pulled her hand from Zac's grasp.

"What are you doing? Whoever that was might have seen us, don't stop," Zac said.

"Hey, you're not the one in five inch heels," she said, taking her shoes off. "I'm good. Where are we going?"

"Showers?"

"Never been there, let's go."

Zac took her hand again and they started running down the hall, toward the showers. They both skid to a stop and ran into the boys locker room. The running stopped once they got in, and they both breathed heavily to catch their breath.

"Why did we have to come in here? The girls room is cleaner," Ashley said.

"Because this one's closer."

"By one door. It's dirty in here," she said, dropping her heels.

"We're gonna get dirty anyways so it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I may be a whore, but I'm hygienic."

"You're not a whore."

"You're the first person to say that to me."

"You're a slut," he said, kissing her lips as he lifted her up.

Ashley laughed a little and she returned the kiss as she wrapped her legs around him again. Zac reached under her skirt and ripped her thong off, making her scoff and hit his arm.

"Damn it, Zac; those are my only pair of comfortable underwear!" she said.

"They're shoes for your ass, they don't even cover it; they can't be underwear."

Ashley pushed her hips into him. Zac unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the ground, along with his boxers and he kicked his shoes and socks off as Ashley pulled his shirt up and over his head. He took Ashley's shirt and skirt off and he unclipped her bra, throwing it to the ground. He slid into her and they both stayed still for a few seconds, before he carefully walked towards the wall. As soon as he leaned her against the wall, the shower they were standing under turned on, making them both gasp.

"Leave it on," Ashley said as he started to turn it off. "We'll need it."

Zac nodded and he slowly slid in and out of her, earning a moan. Ashley kissed his neck lightly and bit him lightly up and down his neck and shoulder. She sucked on his neck gently, biting him in the process, and she smirked when she pulled away, seeing that she left a mark.

"That'll be hard to cover," she said.

Ashley grunted lightly when he slammed into her and she furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not a doll, you can't be rough with me, jackass."

"Don't leave marks on me, we'll get busted by Vanessa."

"She can't even thing of an acronym for your name and it's three letters long," she said before her breath got caught in her throat as he rammed into her again. "Ow! I said don't be rough, I'll yell 'rape'."

"Whatever."

Ashley bit her lip lightly and she let out a small moan, moving her hips with his. She shuddered lightly when he blew on her neck. She slid her fingers through his hair and she wrapped her legs tighter around him. Zac moved his hips in a circular motion and Ashley let out a slightly loud moan. Zac kissed her neck a few times and bit her as he sucked the spot he kissed.

"Ow… Don't make me bleed, I don't wanna be turned into a Cullen," Ashley said.

"You'll be a Volturi, it's only a little blood."

"Don't. I'll get sick, please don't talk about it. Blood is disgusting."

"Shh," he said, letting his pace get a little quicker.

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and she whimpered lightly. "Mm… Zac…"

Zac pushed into her as far as he could and he moaned, letting out a small grunt. He quickened his pace and felt her shudder. Ashley groaned lightly, before whimpering.

"Ohh… Fuck, Zac," she whispered, pushing her hips into his.

They both let out loud moans as they came together. Ashley gasped a few times to catch her breath and Zac groaned quietly, releasing himself into her. They both breathed heavily together and looked at each other.

"You're not a slut," Zac said.

"Thank you."

"You're easy."


End file.
